


Alguien que si te ame

by Iratus_Feles



Category: Forrest Gump (1994)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iratus_Feles/pseuds/Iratus_Feles
Summary: Un amor no correspondido duele muchísimo y más si se sigue insistiendo durante años, pero ¿acaso no se puede ser feliz? ¿no se puede amar a alguien más? El cariño y el apego por alguien puede surgir en cualquier lugar en especial cuando se les trata mucho, y demuestran que si les importas... eso Forrest lo aprendió muy bien en Vietnam de parte del Teniente Dan TaylorTeniente Dan X Forrest Gump
Relationships: Forrest Gump/Dan Taylor, Jenny Curran/Forrest Gump
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. En las noches de Vietnam

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que esta pareja está muy rebuscada y esta historia creo que ya nadie la recuerda, pero el otro día vi la película por enésima vez y una vez más renegué de que Jenny nunca aprecio ese amor, Forrest merecía que alguien si le hubiera querido como solo él sabía querer, y quien mejor para cumplir ese deber que el Teniente Dan quien de verdad lo necesitaba
> 
> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, basado en la película de Forrest Gump (1994) a su vez basada en la novela homónima del escritor Winston Groom

## En las noches de Vietnam

Las cálidas noches en Vietnam eran muy calmadas a pesar del constante estado de alerta de las tropas, para Forrest no había nada como sentarse a un lado del camino y ver las estrellas para una vez más pensar en lo único que de verdad le llegaba a preocupar desde hace años "¿Qué estará haciendo Jenny?. ¿Dónde estará?", esa idea de saber cómo estaría ella era una constante que prácticamente lo guiaba, el soñar con abrazarla una vez más y sentir sus besos suaves como el algodón de azúcar, la amaba como a nada en la vida, un amor tan idealizado y platónico... el mismo sabía que ella no le amaba ni le miraría como a un amante, ella solo le veía como ese amigo de toda la vida, no importaba cuantas veces le ofreciera su corazón ella siempre declinaría a sus propuestas de una vida juntos.

\- Jennny – murmuro solitario y triste.

\- ¿otra vez esa Jenny? – pregunto el Teniente que estaba a su lado. 

El Teniente Dan era un hombre bueno, seguro y decidido, Forrest le miraba siempre lleno de profundo respeto y admiración, ese hombre a pesar de ser unos cuantos años mayor, se veía tan joven como el mismo Forrest, esa mirada perspicaz y fiera que se dibuja en esos pálidos ojos azules eternamente atentos y curiosos, aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo ni los ojos de Jenny eran así de bonitos, Jenny tenía esa mirada suave y triste pero el Teniente bueno el Teniente era tan determinado y atento que Forrest no hacía más que seguirle como un pollito tras una gallina, obedeciendo cada advertencia cada orden, con un solo gesto el Teniente ya tenía al soldado a su disposición dispuesto a recibir órdenes y cumplirlas a la perfección.

\- Jennny es mi muy mejor amiga, señor – respondió el hombre parándose derecho.

\- ¿la amas? –pregunto curioso.

Forrest volvió la vista para ver que el Teniente estaba como cosa rara sin camisa, exhibiendo esa ancha espalda y esos fornidos brazos, era tan blanco y pálido a pesar de lo duro que podía ser el viaje (algo raro teniendo en cuenta que estaban en la guerra), su piel seguía intacta sin manchas, sin picaduras sin quemaduras, era perfecto como si jamás hubiera pisado la jungla y estuviera en la ciudad, Forrest no sabía sin sentir una vez más admiración o celos ante semejante hombre... el Teniente dan se sentó a su lado mirándole desde abajo solo siguió acomodándose entre la hierba, era suave y húmeda, los bichos cantaban haciendo que los suaves murmullos entre ellos no fueran nada, era imposible despertar al pelotón mientras susurraran.

\- Ella es mmi chica - suspiro algo avergonzado de decir semejante cosa

Al final de cuentas todos sus conocidos hablaban así de sus esposas y novias, sus chicas desde que estaba en la universidad sus compañeros del equipo hablaban de sus chicas, de sus amantes y ligues de una noche, siendo gráficos y hasta vulgares, eso le espantaba demasiado, así que él lo tomaba más por un lado más familiar para él, su amiga y el hecho de amarla incondicionalmente

\- ¿ella te espera? ¿Allá en Alabama? - el Teniente estaba aburrido por el modo en que preguntaba, probablemente solo estaba haciéndole charla

\- No ... ella se fue lejos

\- ¿entonces como sigue siendo tu chica? - estaba intrigado por como enarcaba su ceja

\- Emmmm ella solo es mmi chica especial - se explicaba lentamente tratando de pensar

El Teniente sujeto a Forrest del brazo bajándolo a su nivel entre la hierba, Forrest solo se acomodó obediente como el dulce chico que era, se le quedo viendo en silencio mientras el Teniente solo le analizaba de arriba abajo y con una sonrisita de medio lado le inquirió

\- ¿eres tonto? ¿Acaso crees que ella te esperara?

\- Ella ... ella ... - eso le había dolido ¿acaso ella tenía que hacerlo?

\- ¿si quiera te beso? - pregunto intentando entender el retraso mental del soldado

\- Si ... y me abrazo ... - intento recordar bastante patidifuso - Tenniente Dann

El Teniente solo negaba con la cabeza impresionado por la ingenuidad de su soldado preferido, era tan buen muchacho que simplemente le ofendía que esa tal "Jenny" no le hablara claro, si no le quería que lo mandara a freír espárragos de una buena vez, solo no podía entender cómo era posible escribirle y suspirar por ella sin siquiera una respuesta o alguna esperanza esperándole en casa, se sintió identificado en eso... no tenía a nadie esperándole en casa, estaba mejor en esa jungla infestada de charlies que en New York

\- Forrest, tú te mereces a alguien que si te aprecie – sentencio finalmente

\- Ella mme a precia – respondió sumamente ofendido

\- No, alguien que te "quiera" alguien que esté dispuesto a amarte – intento explicarse

Un silencio sumamente incómodo y tenso inundo la noche ni los grillos o las chicharras podían hacer más ameno el ambiente, Forrest estaba perdido en la seria mirada del Teniente, ese aire de preocupación era nuevo, era íntimo y acogedor, se sentía más seguro al lado del Teniente de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, si debía combatir toda esta guerra rogaba a Dios que siempre pudiera estar al lado de su Teniente, no por nada siempre se ofrecía a hacer la guardia junto a él, era la más pesada al estar revisando todo y rondando "por si acaso" nadie más estaba dispuesto a pasar casi media noche en esas junto al superior juzgándoles por su ineptitud

\- ¿Cómmo quién? – pregunto una vez más profundamente perdido

\- Debes buscar a alguien a quien amar y que te amé de igual manera – sugirió encogiéndose de hombros – tu tienes que buscarla... eso ya es problema tuyo

\- ¿P-por qué no Jennny? – pregunto con la mirada mucho más sombría de lo normal

\- Si tengo entendido, Jenny no te ama... te quiere como un hermano no como un novio

Era verdad Forrest hablaba de Jenny día y noche, incluso los demás soldados bromeaban al respecto, pero solo con Bubba y el Teniente tenían suficiente confianza como para mencionar esos detalles tan personales llenos de sus inseguridades y realidades muy complicadas para su gusto, era mejor el día a día ocupándose en lo que fuera antes de volver a suspirar por los eternos risos dorados de Jenny, esas suaves manos cálidas y esa voz tan dulce y amorosa como de un ángel

\- ¿Cómo es el amor de un novio? – estaba intrigado, él nunca había tenido novia

El Teniente se quedó perplejo, era la respuesta más difícil de decir, no sabía cómo explicar el amor que se le tiene a una amante, mucho menos a alguien tan sencillo y suave como Forrest

\- Un novio se preocupa, se... se... siente feliz y hace feliz a su novia, tu sabes hacen... cosas

Estaba sintiendo que él era el tonto a estas alturas, no sabía ni como decirlo, estaba muy apenado de su ineptitud como mentor, el mismo había fracasado como novio y amante desde hace años, la milicia le había consumido su vida social y sentimental, el solo vivía por su honor, su destino y por supuesto su patria... o eso creía hasta que recibió a esos nuevos soldados, cuando Forrest se presentó y le juro que haría hasta lo imposible para no fallarle se sintió alagado, se sintió con una enorme responsabilidad para con ese soldado, no debía fallarle, debía protegerle de todo mal y peligro, ese apego cada día mas fuerte hacia ese tonto que solo sabía asentir con una suave sonrisita le estaba comenzando a cobrar factura... estaba comenzando a sentir esa necesidad de estar a su lado y guiarle, de cuidarle, abrigarle

\- Gump no es por nada... pero tú ya la amas como un novio ama

Esa conclusión confundió al pobre soldado, si él Amaba así ¿Por qué estaba mal?

\- ¿ella me ammara así? – pregunto al aire completamente ensimismado

Apretando los puños, solo tomo aire intentando calmarse, estaba asustado y triste de pensar en semejantes cosas, Jenny no era así... ella era dulce con él... ella algún día sabría amarlo como él la amaba a ella en cuerpo y alma, hasta el final

\- Ni idea – respondió el Teniente con una actitud más reservada

\- Tenniente Dann – pregunto con la voz algo quebrada

\- Dime... - asintió preocupado por ese gesto

Forrest de repente estaba con los ojos llorosos, las mejillas y la nariz rojas y temblando como un niño que trata en vano de calmar el llanto, gimoteando por lo bajo solo pudo sollozar entre susurros tristes y desolados que por poco le desgarran el alma a Dan Taylor

\- ¿alguien po-podria amarmme así? – concluyo destrozado

Si el Teniente dudaba hasta del eterno amor de Jenny solo significaba una cosa. Forrest no era digno de ser amado ante los ojos de nadie, era un retardado como todos le gritaban, era un bobo que no merecía ser amado, nadie le amaría y solo merecía la lastima de otros, estaba destrozado con pensar en algo tan triste, ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿había algo malo con él? Estaba sumamente triste a estas alturas rompiendo en un llanto silente y amargo, empapándose en sus propias lagrimas

\- Claro que te amaran así – aseguro el superior con un brillo especial en su mirada

\- ¿Lo... lo cree? – gimoteo con un hipo bastante tierno e infantil

\- Si – asintió solemnemente – que me parta un rayo si nadie te llega apreciar

Forrest sintió de nuevo arder la esperanza en su pecho y con una débil sonrisa en la comisura de los labios se arrimó al Teniente para darle un tierno abrazo, Forrest era de los que no le ven nada de malo a un abrazo o a demostrar afecto a los demás, su madre le había enseñado así

\- Forrest – susurro el Teniente algo incomodo

\- ¿Si?

\- Quítate.

Habían pasado unos días y Forrest estaba aún más incómodo ante la presencia del Teniente, Bubba ahora hacia la guardia con el Teniente, el cual estaba muy en lo suyo protegiendo y guiando a sus hombres, era como el pastor de este rebaño asegurándose de la supervivencia de hasta el último de ellos, era tan noble y valeroso, quería seguirle hasta el fin del mundo, quería demostrarle su aprecio, su cariño, su amor... era difícil de explicar cómo el apego que siente por Jenny era tan distinto y similar al que sentía por el Teniente, el Teniente era algo menos idealizado y perfecto ante sus ojos, era más una cuestión humana, una cosa terrenal, como si algo en su pecho se sintiera cálido y suave a su lado, no tuviera miedo, dolor o cansancio alguno, como un bálsamo que le aliviaba y le hacía fuerte. Jenny era otra historia ella se sentía como una enorme felicidad, como una calma indescriptible, como cuando se va a la feria todo consiste en la expectativa y la diversión que significa el riesgo de las atracciones, las golosinas y la buena compañía, el Teniente Dan era como beber una Dr Pepper bien fría durante el mediodía en el cálido verano de Greenbow, algo que más que imaginárselo y luego vivir el sueño para sentirse vacío después, se sentía tan propio y llenador, como que quieres otro sorbo y beber hasta quedar sin aliento

\- Gump hoy te toca guardia – ordeno a lo lejos con su cigarrillo en los labios

\- Si señor – respondió obediente como siempre

Agachando la cabeza amarro sus zapatos y marcho para hacer la guardia, esperando una vez más a Bubba para su turno, pero valla sorpresa cuando el Teniente llego para plantarse a su lado con un aire desafiante, Forrest sol respingo un poco tratando de contener la alegría de ver al Teniente, estaban cubiertos de tierra y hojas, habían caminado muchísimo entre la espesa jungla, no habían caminos y esta noche las estrellas no se podrían ver por las altas copas de los árboles, el Teniente estaba armado hasta los dientes ya que no estaban seguros si habrían animales peligrosos en la zona, Forrest paso saliva y siguió en lo suyo vigilando el campamento a lo lejos

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto el Teniente con voz suave y cansada

\- Bien – asintió el soldado con una suave sonrisita

\- Bien... estas hecho mierda, muchacho – le regaño al ver lo pálido que estaba

\- Estoy bien-n Tenniente Dan - afirmo algo nervioso por esa nueva actitud

El Teniente solo asintió viéndole fijamente, estaba muy pálido y nervioso ¿estaría enfermo? O acaso desobedeció sus indicaciones de seguridad y tenía los pies destrozados eso le hizo sentir un enorme vacío en la boca del estómago como si la culpa recayera en sus hombros, si el no podía cuidar se sus hombres ¿Quién más lo haría? Como su superior insistió mucho más serio

\- Gump ¿Qué tienes? ¿te hirieron o algo?

\- No señor – respondió cabizbajo

\- ¿Te volvieron a tratar de tonto? – pregunto algo enojado

No había nada que hiciera enojar más en el mundo al Teniente Dan que el hecho de que trataran a Gump de tonto o idiota, simplemente no lo toleraba

\- No – Forrest se veía muy incómodo – señor

\- ¿Qué te duele? ¿estas enfermo? – el superior estaba frunciendo el ceño en un gesto grave

\- Señor... ¿Cuándo volveremmos a casa?

Esa pregunta le dejo helado ¿ellos podrían si quiera volver a casa? No lo sabía y debía ser sincero ante el hecho que en cualquier momento caerían o serian atacados

\- Es una guerra Forrest, no hay mucho que hacer

\- ¿solo nno dejarse mmatar? – pregunto mucho más serio

\- Exacto... si le pasa algo a alguno de ustedes seria mi culpa – se explicaba encogido de hombros – si algo te pasara Gump no me lo perdonaría...

Forrest se le quedo viendo fijamente con los labios entreabiertos, y un silencio sumamente profundo, no era un ambiente incómodo, al contrario, era un silencio acogedor y cálido

\- Ojalá pudiera acabar la guerra – continuo el Teniente – ojalá pudieras volver a casa

\- No immporta si no acaba la guerra – concluyo el hombre más joven ensimismado

\- ¿Por qué? – respondió confundido

\- Porque, por lo menos puedo estar junto al Teniente – concluyo con una dulce sonrisa

Dan se sintió diminuto y frágil ante semejante conclusión, Forrest siempre le decía que su madre hablaba de una caja de chocolates, pues para Dan Taylor Forrest era esa caja de chocolates, nunca sabia con qué le iba a salir ahora, se sintió tan pequeño en esa inmensa y oscura selva viendo fijamente a esos ojos que no era ni azules ni verdes, esa mirada tan dulce y suave le lleno de una calidez que no recordaba en años, no había sentido tanto cariño en un millón de años, se sentía profundamente en deuda con ese soldado pasara lo que pasara debería cuidarlo cual tesoro

\- No seas tonto, la guerra es mala...

\- Mammá dice que tonto es el que hace tonterías – respondió

\- Pues querer estar conmigo en la guerra es una tontería – explicaba el mayor

\- ¿es mmalo querer estar con usted? – pregunto arrugando ligeramente la frente

\- Si... yo estoy aquí porque es mi destino y tengo tanto por demostrar, tu no entiendes

\- Mammá dice que la vida es como un...

\- Si ya se ya se... como una caja de chocolates... no sabes que te va a tocar

Se siguieron mirando en silencio, allí de pie sin decirse o hacer nada, pudieron pasar dos minutos o mil años, pero se sintió como si el mundo solo se hubiera detenido en ese instante, sus miradas estaban fijas en el otro, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de los labios del Teniente, ya no se sentía en una enorme selva en el fin del mundo, Forrest se sonrojó ligeramente al verle sonreír y bajando la mirada tímidamente al suelo

\- Forrest – le llamó suavemente tomándole del hombro

\- Si señor – respondió el soldado sin mirarle a la cara

Dan solo tomo aire y antes de darle tiempo a cualquier duda o reacción le planto un beso en la mejilla justo donde iniciaban los labios del joven, esperando una reacción violenta se alejó un poco, pero solo encontró con que el muchacho estaba rojo como un tomate, temblando como un plato de gelatina, prendado de tanta dulce inocencia e ingenuidad que no eran dignas de este mundo y menos de esta guerra tan larga y cruenta, dan solo suspiro enarcando la ceja

\- Tenniente Dann – dijo finalmente con apenas un hilito de voz

\- Dime – respondió en apenas un susurro

Y contra todo pronóstico volvió la vista fija a su Teniente, el hombre mayor apenas si titubeo un segundo antes de que el joven soldado le devolviera el beso, un casto beso en los labios, sin caricias o abrazos como lo hacen las personas normalmente, solo poso firmemente sus labios sobre los suyos, se sentían cálidos, no eran suaves como los besos de Jenny, sus labios se sentían secos y rotos, su aliento era cálido, Forrest había cerrado los ojos con tal fuerza que veía chispitas como cuando los aprietan con las manos, tenía tanta pena de hacer esto pero algo en su interior le pedía a gritos hacerlo, no podría vivir o morir un día más en Vietnam hasta besar a ese amable y valeroso hombre, en su momento no le pareció malo o sucio, ¿acaso no besas a alguien cuando lo amas?

Recordó cuando una vez hacia un par de años atrás pilló por error a dos de sus compañeros del equipo de football besándose bajo las gradas, no eran besos tiernos o ligeros como cuando veía a su vecina darle besos de despedida a su novio, eran besos muy profundos y bruscos, como si se pelearan y a la vez se dieran cariño, intrigado solo vio en silencio por un corto instante para luego irse, no dijo nada porque él tenía más vergüenza por fijarse en esas cosas que por meterse en la vida de otros, no le parecía educado o cortes decirles algo después en los entrenamientos. El Teniente no retrocedió en cambio devolvió nuevamente el beso, otro beso igual de casto y gentil, tomo suavemente su mano, no como para agarrarla solo posando ligeramente su mano sobre la del soldado, el más joven dejo de temblar, y entreabriendo un poco los labios indico que estaba listo para un beso más apasionado, Dan comenzó a besarle con más fuerza, moviendo sus labios mientras el soldado seguía el compás con torpeza y pudor, Forrest le tomo la otra mano y entrelazando los dedos le sujeto gentilmente para acercarlo mas, los besos iban y venían los suspiros silenciosos y exhalaciones ahogadas ni se sentían entre el ruido suave y a su vez ensordecedor de la jungla

\- Tenniente Dann – suspiro finalmente ya sin aire en sus pulmones

Separándose un poco se miraron en silencio, acalorados y temblorosos tenían tanta adrenalina corriendo por sus sistemas más que en cualquier batalla, Forrest se sujetó con fuerza de la mano del capitán que solo le miraba sonrojado y nervioso, temía por que les pillaran prefería morir con el enemigo que ser descubierto por alguno de sus soldados.

Había pasado un rato estaban en un cómodo y cariñoso silencio entre miradas tiernas y uno que otro besito fugaz en cualquier lado de la cara, las manos sudorosas de Forrest se negaban a soltar el tembloroso agarre del Teniente

\- Forrest – llamo su atención finalmente

Forrest asintió mientras sonreía, estaba tan dichoso que no cabía en sí, era como vivir el sueño, su mayor sueño sentir el calor del Teniente, su cariño y admiración eran tan grandes que no hacía más que pensar en él, siempre que veía el cielo estrellado pensaba en Jenny y le extrañaba en silencio, pero la oscuridad, el camino, las explosiones incluso la sola amenaza de morir en alguna trampa le recordaba que él estaría allí para protegerle, Forrest quería sentir ese abrigo por siempre, no le gustaba que le cuidaran o le trataran como un inútil pero cuando el Teniente le guiaba hasta el mismo se hacia el Tonto

\- ¿podrías guardar el secreto? – pregunto el mayor trayéndole a la realidad

\- ¿Cuál Secreto? – susurro confundido

\- Este secreto – explico en murmullos – este es nuestro secreto

\- ¿nuestro secreto? – frunció el ceño sintiéndose caer en picada de la nube

\- Esto es el ejercito ¿recuerdas? Esto no puede salirse de la jungla – anuncio cabizbajo

\- Okay – asintió resignado ¿acaso se avergonzaba de él?

\- Bien – suspiro plantándole un beso en la frente como a un niño pequeño – te quiero

\- Yo tammbién lo quiero Teniente Dan

Volviendo a abrazar al soldado esta vez el fuego se había apagado, la cruda realidad era otra y no importaba el ensueño de un fugaz instante en medio de la espesa selva, estaban de guardia y faltaba bastante para que esa guerra acabara y mucho más para poder si quiera ser algo más que un Teniente y su subordinado y quien sabe cuánto más para que puedan tomarse de la mano en público y en plena luz del día, probablemente eso nunca pasara pero para Dan Taylor ese instante en medio de la noche seria probablemente su único buen recuerdo del infierno que fue Vietnam 


	2. Un Idiota

Una vez más estaban caminando en medio de los caminos enlodados e inundados, el monzón había aparecido y no había un solo instante en que no estuviera lloviendo, si creían que el Mekong les llegaba a la cintura era porque no habían visto lo que era tener que cargar las armas en el aire mientras el agua les llegaba al cuello nunca antes mejor dicho, Bubba hablaba de pescar camarones (una vez más) y Forrest le seguía la idea de montar un negocio con un barco camaronero (una vez mas) el Teniente pues estaba por ahí renegando entre dientes mientras el último de sus cigarrillos desaparecía entre algún charco tan profundo como una laguna

\- ¡Gump! - llamo de muy malas pulgas

\- Si señor - respondió el soldado poniéndose firme como pudo entre el lodo

\- Es tu turno de hacer guardia - ordeno marchando furibundo - lleva un arma

\- ¿Un arma? - pregunto algo intrigado

\- Esos Charlies están cerca - anuncio con cierto pesimismo

Forrest asintió y con una ametralladora en las manos marcho como pudo tras el Teniente, esperaba alguna otra indicación, pero solo encontró que el Teniente le guiaba silente y misterioso, con el ceño fruncido y murmurando entre dientes, Dan Taylor solo pateaba todo lo que se le atravesaba en el camino, ¿de dónde salía tanta maleza? Estaba harto, simple y llanamente ya se le había acabado la paciencia, habían pasado meses y no paraba de llover pero esa noche era distinta, solo en algunos instantes la lluvia menguaba, aunque sea un poco lo suficiente para ver el sol brillar tras las nubes grises o ver una pisca de la luna asomarse, esta noche seria así las suaves y heladas gotitas que chispeaban haciéndole imposible abrir bien los ojos, todo estaba inundado y no había un solo rincón donde no chispeara el agua o escurriera como en una ducha

\- Tenniente ¿a donnde vamos? - pregunto suavemente

\- Shhhhh - le mando callar

caminaron unos diez minutos, Forrest sabía que estaba alejándose demasiado del campamento y de las tropas, echando un leve vistazo atrás noto que ya no se veían las tenues sombras de los soldados, ya no podía encontrar a Bubba que estaría recostando la cabeza en el barro, él siempre le decía que se apoyaran de espaldas el uno contra el otro, así no tendrían que dormir en el suelo, quería muchísimo a Bubba como a un hermano mayor y los hermanos se cuidan mutuamente, viendo nuevamente al Teniente solo recordó por un instante que no le había escrito nada a Jenny en días, se sintió muy mal por eso, aunque le dolía mas admitir que últimamente ni se acordaba de ella, estaban tan ocupados con esta guerra, él estaba tan distraído con el Teniente que simplemente se olvidaba del mundo entero por completo, sintió como la cara le ardía no por el cansancio o el frio del clima, sentía que era vergüenza, cuando estaban solos las rodillas se le doblaban y el corazón se le desbocaba como si le palpitara en los oídos, sus manos temblorosas apretaron el arma para que no se le cayera en el oscuro lodo que ya le llegaba a las rodillas

\- Mira muchacho - anuncio finalmente

El Teniente había encontrado una nueva ruta, la usarían mañana, pero conociendo al Teniente lo más probable es que se la pasarían revisando cada piedra y arbusto que le dieran mala espina (todo le Daba mala espina a ese hombre) Forrest avanzo, pero entonces se estrelló con la palma del Teniente que le detuvo de golpe y mirando el cielo señalo

\- Mira...

Subiendo la mirada a donde guiaba su Teniente encontró un enorme cielo estrellado, había pasado tanto de poder ver el cielo y más así de bello que sintió una enorme calidez en su pecho y con una enorme sonrisa solo asintió maravillado

\- Las estrellas, las extrañaba - suspiro el Teniente algo más calmado

\- Yo igual - susurro Forrest con un brillo de inocencia en la mirada

Se miraron a los ojos y por esa fracción de segundo fue como si la lluvia hubiera desaparecido, el ruido y la brisa eran suaves y les arrullaban junto con la tenue luz del cielo salpicado de constelaciones enteras que no se podrían ver igual en ninguna otra parte o en ninguna otra noche

\- Forrest, mañana será un largo día, ya encontramos nuestro camino - anuncio triunfante

\- Si señor - asintió Gump bastante sonrojado

Ese momento fue mágico bajo ese pequeño fragmento de cielo rodeado por la oscura selva, Dan extendió su mano para que Forrest la tomara y marchando sin soltarse entrelazaron sus dedos de regreso a la guardia de siempre, estaba oscuro como boca de lobo y Forrest tenía miedo de chocar con algo o caer en alguna trampa (ahora todo le daba mala espina también) apretó la mano del Teniente que solo le hizo un gesto cariñoso con una suave sonrisa dibujada en los labios, Forrest se arrimó más y en casi un abrazo se quedó allí estático ocultando su rostro en el cálido hombro del otro buscando un refugio a la lluvia

\- ¿Qué pasa soldado? - bromeo en un suave murmullo lleno de ternura

\- Todo mme da mala espinna - murmuro como un niño asustado

\- Shhhh es seguro... creo - le animo

Posando su mano sobre la cabeza de Gump acaricio los oscuros cabellos, Dan Taylor nunca pararía de sorprenderse de lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser Gump allí acurrucado solo le dedico una dulce mirada como si fuera un cachorro asustado, riendo por lo bajo le dio un besito en la frente como se le había vuelto costumbre cuando estaban solos

\- Tenniente Dan - susurro mirándole con dulzura

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - inquirió intrigado

\- ¿Me daría otro beso? - respondió suplicante

Antes de que dijera algo más Dan ya le estaba robando el aliento entre besos bruscos y apasionados, casi ahorrándolo mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente del cuello de la camisa, a lo que el más joven ni corto ni perezoso devolvía los besos abrazando el pecho del Teniente, ahogados y temblorosos seguían dándose besos largos y profundos bajo la lluvia que volvía a su estado habitual, no era de esa lluvia ladeada o esa delgada que te pellizca era esa que te golpea con una fuerza inexplicable en cada gota, las gruesas gotas de agua helada les empapaba una vez más en el día, pegados y jadeantes cedían ante la pasión que se encendía en cada roce y cada gemido ahogado entre cada beso, habían olvidado sus impermeables por lo que sus uniformes quedaron escurriendo agua como si se hubieran caído a un rio, pero eso no les detuvo. Dan solo podía sujetar el rostro del otro entre sus manos para no perderle el rastro y Forrest que apenas apretaba los ojos se aferraba a la espalda y hombros de su amante, fue allí cuando lo noto, no era algo ajeno o muy desconocido para el... pero seguía siendo algo tabú, su entre pierna le dolía mientras se inundaba en sensaciones placenteras y cálidas, algo le pedía más pero él no sabía cómo, solo rogo que el teniente no se hubiera dado cuenta de su erección, una mano fue a parar allá para ocultarla y con la otra empujo al teniente alejándole para que no le viera, agachando la cabeza sumamente avergonzado, tenía muy malas experiencias de ello como cuando él y Jenny estaban en el dormitorio de chicas o cuando eran más jóvenes y Jenny aun insistía en dormir junto a él, pero ya no eran tan niños como antes, las cosas se habían tornado raras e incomodas a esas alturas

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto sorprendido ¿podía sorprenderse tantas veces al día?

\- Perdón - susurro cabizbajo y terriblemente compungido 

\- ¿Qué? - rio suavemente - ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Bajo un poco la mirada y aunque la noche y la casi nula luz que les amparaba básicamente los dejo ciegos él pudo notar por que el soldado se alejaba y sumando uno más uno solo concluyo con un

\- Oh, es eso...

Forrest se alejó cubriéndose agachado, le dolía mucho porque ya no era agradable era humillante

\- ¿alguna vez estuviste con alguien?

\- Nno...

La primera vez que escucho esa pregunta no la entendió, pero habían pasado años y ya tenía una idea (no muy clara y bastante vaga y hasta confusa, la verdad) de lo que era "estar" así con alguien, eso no terminaría bien eso nunca terminaba bien para Forrest

\- ¿ni con una chica? - El teniente dudaba si creerle o no

\- Nno - negó apenas con susurro inaudible

\- ¿te gustaría estar conmigo? - pregunto con delicadeza

Gump solo volvió la vista a su teniente, abrió los ojos como platos y en un gesto de terror solo le miro en silencio, ¿Qué acababa de decirle? ¿eso se puede?

\- ¿Cómmo? - pregunto aterrorizado

\- ¿no sabes cómo se hace el amor? - pregunto una vez más enarcando la ceja

Su madre le dijo que las personas hacían el amor efectivamente cuando se amaban demasiado, pero nunca había escuchado eso antes, ¿"estar" con alguien era como hacer el amor?

\- Eso... ¿Cómo se hace? - pregunto con casta timidez

\- Si quieres te enseño - bromeo el teniente bastante sonrojado

\- ¿A hacer el amor? - corroboro arrugando la frente sumamente perdido

\- Si quieres - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - si quieres te hago el amor

\- Bu-bueno - asintió sonrojándose hasta parecer un tomate

El Teniente asintió también sonriendo encantado no importaba con que estupidez le saliera el soldado Forrest Gump él siempre se sorprendía y disfrutaba cada una de sus monerías...

Las siguientes noches Gump se la paso escribiéndole cartas a Jenny, allí acurrucado bajo su impermeable apenas pudiendo iluminar con la linterna una arrugada hojita de papel que cuidadosamente garabateaba con miedo mojarla o romperla apoyándose en una roca, le contaba sobre los paisajes, sobre o curioso del idioma y la comida local, le contaba sobre las lluvias y anunciaba que estaba bien y suplicaba por una respuesta "aunque sea una carta" era duro enviar cartas que nunca eran respondidas, el teniente le había explicado que era muy difícil enviarlas y más recibirlas, era mejor esperar otro momento, "paciencia soldado" le decía cada vez que se sentaban a comer y como cosa rara le contaba sobre ella en Alabama. Hablaba de su amistad y como ella suplicaba a Dios para convertirla en ave, Forrest lo contaba todo desde una perspectiva bastante ajena y despreocupada "su padre era muy amoroso se la pasaba besándola a ella y a sus hermanas" eso le había hecho caer en cuenta de muchas cosas, el teniente sabia interpretar mejor la situación, asintiendo horrorizado solo suplico porque esa pobre chica no saltara de algún edificio o se volviera una hippie de esas que vagan sin hogar rodeadas de drogadictos o que por lo menos ya no trabajara en ese bar

\- El teniente es un hombre muy sabio - sugirió el soldado en un leve coqueteo

\- ¿Sabio? No es eso... solo desconfiado, haces bien en cuidarla - respondió mientras comía

\- El teniente entiende - explicaba sonrojándose más y más con cada palabra como si fuera su declaración de amor- hasta las cosas que todos me dicen que son muy complicadas - suspiro embelesado con una mirada llena de un amor mucho más suave y gentil - usted tiene ese modo de explicarlo todo hasta para que alguien como yo entienda

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres tonto? - le reprocho

\- yo soy idiota desde que nací, no es tan malo 

el teniente le tomo del hombro y mirándole sumamente enfadado solo le regaño una vez mas

\- tú no eres un idiota, eres la persona más sencilla y lista que conozco, puedes ser torpe a veces, pero... pero... pero eres el mejor - concluyo finalmente

sonrojado y furibundo el teniente siguió comiendo sus raciones en silencio, frunciendo el ceño solo cuchareaba sumamente callado Forrest estaba temblando de emoción, nadie le había dicho que era listo o le había halagado con semejante sinceridad, agachando la cabeza se mordía el labio inferior tratando de calmarse antes de salir con alguna cosa fuera de lugar, pero solo pudo concluir con que no importaba que Jenny fuera su chica, pero que el Teniente Dan era probablemente el mejor hombre del mundo, no podría querer a alguien como quería al teniente, él era el hombre de su vida y nunca habría nadie en el mundo que ocupar ese lugar su "chico" especial, de no haber estado allí sentados comiendo le hubiera saltado al cuello solo para besarle 

\- tienes un corazón de oro - murmuro el hombre con la boca llena

Gump solo le vio en silencio una vez más... con esa curiosidad y ese fuego que le brillaba en la mirada cuando lo miraba a los ojos, no sabía cómo expresar esa profunda admiración, ese eterno respeto y amor que sentía por él, no con palabras, era malo para las palabras sin mencionar que el un completo desastre con eso de "hacer el amor", pero sentía esa necesidad de enorgullecerlo de hacerle saber que le amaba con el alma como solo un "idiota" podía amar.

Un par de días después seguían marchando como siempre, ¡diez kilómetros al norte!, había anunciado el Teniente mientras los demás asentían silenciosos, hasta que alguien le bromeo a Bubba por lo bajito

\- sí que está de buen humor el Teniente ¿no?

\- Si - asintió el pescador

\- De seguro se tiro a alguna vietnamita del arrozal de ayer - bromeo otro soldado

\- ¿solo a una? Debió tirarse a medio pueblo - refunfuño otro que marchaba atrás

\- y saqueado todos los cigarrillos del ejercito - dijo uno más que estaba junto a Gump

Forrest los miro de reojo, frunció el ceño mientras les escuchaba murmurar, se sintió sumamente ofendido de que hablar así de su Teniente, algo que había aprendido del ejercito era a respetar a los superiores y si aún estuvieran allá en el campo de entrenamiento los hubieran hecho trotar hasta morir de cansancio rodeando el lugar, pero lo que más le hacía doler justo en el pecho era que hablaran mal del teniente, de todos los sargentos coroneles y hasta otros tenientes solo el Teniente Dan había ganado su respeto y admiración como lo había hecho y no había nada que le doliera más, que el hecho de cómo sus hombres se le burlaran mientras él seguía manteniéndolos a todos vivos y a salvo, no era tan tonto y sabía lo que les habían pasado a los otros pelotones que habían tomado la otra ruta, en el radio hablaron del napalm y como otros fueron tomados prisioneros, alguien alguna vez le dijo "es mejor morir antes que se apresado por el Vietcong" cuando los capturaban era mejor darlos por muertos, nadie sabía cómo los torturaban hasta matarlos o nadie era capaz de decirlo frente a Forrest una de las ventajas de ser un completo idiota ante los demás es que por lo menos no eran tan directos con esos temas, ya habían visto y vivido suficientes bombardeos como para saber que el entendía 

\- Shhhh - les mano callar señalando el hecho de que no estaba tan lejos

\- ¿Qué tú también quieres cogerte a alguna amarilla? - renegó un chico con gafas

Forrest le lanzo una mirada de reproche impresionante, algo por lo que se conocía al soldado Gump era por su calma y obediencia, no se había metido en ningún lio básicamente nunca, era bastante afable y atento dependiendo la situación y a la hora de luchar peleaba con todo, seguía siendo un hombre alto y robusto por lo que fuerza no le faltaba, nadie quería probar un puño del idiota que sabe cómo reventarle la cara a alguien de un cabezazo... si el hombre más gentil y apacible de toda la armada estadounidense perdía la paciencia y estallaba, simplemente no había donde esconderse y ellos no se salvarían de una buena paliza

\- Que genio - bromeo el soldado que aseguraba venir de Detroit

\- Miren - señalo buba a los cielos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

"Fue como si se hubiera cerrado un grifo" explicaría luego, la lluvia solo desapareció y el sol volvió a iluminar con ese brillo cálido y amarillo que tanto extrañaban después de no ver todo ese color en meses, un poco de calidez simplemente inundo sus cansadas almas para dar paso a una leve sorpresa llena de alivio y felicidad, nunca un hombre habría estado tan feliz de ver el sol brillándole justo en la cara hasta cegarlo como lo estaba Forrest en ese instante

\- Como si fuera un maldito grifo - renegó el teniente Dan entre las risas del pelotón

Volviendo la vista se encontró a un Forrest alegre y calmado que apenas si le lanzo una fugaz mirada cargada de ternura y diversión, como si él también hubiera pensado lo mismo, a veces parecía que se pusieran de acuerdo otras solo era que el teniente le entendía mejor que nadie en el mundo, adoraba poder ver ese fuego ese no sé qué en sus ojos que le llenaba de vida... una lástima que los enemigos abrieran fuego y el infierno se desatara sobre ellos una vez más y lo poco que el teniente pudo recordar fue como se arrastraba para llamar refuerzos por la radio y abrieran fuego desde el aire, tomo su arma para disparar y entonces se encontró con la mirada aterrada del soldado Gump que estaba a su lado aun intentando dispararle al enemigo como podía

\- ¡corre! - ordeno

\- Pero... - murmuro aún bastante shockeado por el ataque

\- ¡maldita sea corre de una buena vez! ¡retírense todos!

Le sujeto del uniforme y levantándolo del suelo le empujo para que comenzara a correr, el tipo era como un caballo y en menos de nada ya no le podía ver entre las balas y el humo, suspiro aliviado era hora de encontrarse con su destino y encararlo, estaba profundamente agradecido de hacer conocido a Gump, estaba listo y no habría marcha atrás, sintió como el teléfono con el que se comunicaban con la radio dio un fuerte tirón mientras Colman caía muerto, tiro aún más del cable cuando el mismo fue víctima de una granada, era su hora y debería caer con todas las de la ley tomando su arma pido una vez más refuerzos, rogando que sus hombres alcanzaran a huir solo veía como las sombras pasaban fugazmente gritando y corriendo entre el fuego, el dolor le estaba matando pero debía seguir pidiendo ese ataque si debían caer no caerían solos y esos malditos Charlies arderían en napalm, seguía gritando ordenes por la radio que pedían su ubicación no sabía ni como podía seguir siendo coherente mientras se arrastraba en un charco de su propia sangre tirando del cable con tal de seguir dando la alerta

\- ¡Colman está mmuerto! - grito Forrest agitado y sin alientos

¿Por qué volvió? Debía estar en la costa esperando los helicópteros, a salvo del fuego y los enemigos ¿para que volver? En definitiva, Gump era un idiota

\- ¡todos lo están, todo mi pelotón está muerto! - espeto sin soltar el radio

\- Ataque aéreo inminente, evacuen la zona, cambio - anunciaban al otro lado

Forrest no se lo pensó solo actuó como era necesario le arranco la maleta y tomándolo como a un costal le llevo lejos, no importaron los gritos ni los puñetazos, el teniente se estaba desangrando y no era capaz ni de mirar las heridas que tenía, se le podía ver la carne destrozada y parte del hueso, sus piernas estaban hechas añicos

\- ¡suéltame hijo de perra! - gritaba desgarrándose la garganta - ¡debo morir con ellos! ¡es una orden, soldado! ¡lárgate y sálvate tú! 

Forrest solo seguía corriendo como podía intentando recordar por donde había llegado, él estaba buscando a Bubba pero simplemente no era capaz dejarlos morir así, debía salvarlos, "si algo te pasara Gump no me lo perdonaría" recordó fugazmente mientras ahora solo escuchaba los gritos incoherentes del Teniente, estaba furioso gritando sobre el destino y mil burradas más, pero lo que de verdad le estaba haciendo correr a pesar de todo era el hecho de que le siguiera pidiendo que escapara para ponerse a salvo 

\- ¡olvídate de mí, sálvate tu solo!

Gump estaba demasiado ocupado como para decir cualquier cosa, una explosión y una ráfaga de disparos los derribo, el teniente ni corto ni perezoso se incorporó como pudo y abrió fuego a lo que sea que estuviera allí, ya no estaba en sus cabales, pero seguía siendo un guerrero

\- ¡muéranse malditos! - gritaba a todo pulmón

Protegiendo a Forrest el cual se levantó a duras penas para tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo a donde estaban los demás, no importaba nada a estas alturas o por lo menos eso pensaba el Taylor que no paraba de gritar y tratando de zafarse para que el soldado huyera de una maldita vez... llegaron con los demás y allí tirado en el suelo el teniente le agarro con todas sus fuerzas

\- ¡no debías sacarme de allá!

Forrest una vez mas no dijo nada solo le vio con ojos suplicantes y aterrados antes de marcharse de nuevo ¿qué estaba haciendo ese condenado?

\- ¡están por bombardearlo todo! ¡arrasaran la zona! ¿adonde vas?

\- ¡debo encontrar a Bubba! - explico finalmente

Una vez más el teniente lo entendió todo, no sabía cómo el siempre entendía a Gump a final de cuentas era un hombre de mente simple y alma sencilla... soltando al soldado lo dejo irse corriendo a su inminente muerte, pronto todo sería consumido por el fuego, hasta el mismo seria víctima de las bombas o quizás sus heridas lo matarían finalmente, no había nada que hacer solo dejar al destino hacer lo suyo, vio cómo se alejaba corriendo como solo Gump sabia correr, y en silencio Dan Taylor solo se quedó allí escuchando las explosiones como si fuesen truenos a lo lejos, el humo lo inundaba todo y los gritos de sus hombres al morir, era su hora y estaba más que listo por que oficialmente lo había perdido todo y no había nada por que vivir, pronto Forrest Gump sería un montón de cenizas, de carne muerta y no había nada que el pudiera hacer, era el fin


	3. Año nuevo

La enfermera le entrego un cono de helado de vainilla al muchacho que lloraba desconsolado en la camilla, podría comer, nadie se muere de un disparo en el glúteo... su herida era una niñería a comparación de los sujetos que acababa de ver en el pabellón anterior

\- Gracias – gimoteo el soldado como un niño pequeño

\- De nada ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – pregunto ella tratando de recordarlo

\- mi nombre es Forrest Gump, todos me llaman Forrest Gump – gimoteo algo más calmo

\- ¿Qué pasa soldado? ¿tanto te duele?

El chico negó con la cabeza, dolorosamente deprimido el joven de cabellos negros solo le miro

\- ¿tú eras del cuarto pelotón? – pregunto ella al saber cómo los masacraron

El asintió con ojos hinchados y la cara empapada en lágrimas, sorbiendo mocos le respondió

\- Bubba murió en ese rio...

\- ¿tienes alguien que te escriba en casa?

Ella sabría cómo buscar, casi siempre ellos terminaban con el correo, Los soldados casi siempre terminaban allí o muertos en la selva llevaban años en esta temática 

\- Jennny... Currann 

Ella dudo por un instante al escucharlo hablar "¿acaso será retrasado?" arrugando la frente pensativa no supo que más preguntar, solo espero a que él se calmara y comiera su helado

\- Sabes pronto traen el correo, tal vez ella te escribió... además aun vivieron algunos del cuarto pelotón, están mal heridos, pero tú los salvaste

\- ¿los salve? – pregunto atragantado con el helado y aparentemente más contento

Ella sonrió y asintiendo con ese sentimiento de que todo estaría bien le dio una palmadita en el hombro para que dejara de portarse como un niño pequeño "los soldados de ahora" pensó mientras lo llevaba a su camilla. Era un pabellón repleto de soldados agonizantes arrojados en camillas apenas separados por delgadas cortinas para que pudieran tener una mínima privacidad, el cuarto pelotón estaban todos en cuidados intensivos, el único que ya había sido trasladado aparte del mocoso al que solo le dieron un balazo en una de sus nalgas fue a un maltrecho teniente al que le tuvieron que amputar ambas piernas por encima de la rodilla... si algo que de verdad la afectaba de su trabajo en este lugar, era eso, ver a un montón de jóvenes quedar desmembrados, quemados o directamente morir de manera sumamente dolorosa por una causa que ni ella misma entendía, comunismo capitalismo, daba igual, porque ella veía a diario lo que el dichoso napalm le hacía a los soldados, a los civiles y sobre todo a los más desafortunados 

\- Señorita... - le llamo el soldado Gump algo tímido

\- ¿si?

\- ¿Donnde está el cuarto pelotón?

\- Hare que queden juntos ¿ok?

\- Buenno – acepto en un tono entre infantil y mimado que hizo a la enfermera enternecer 

Cuando le llevaron a su respectiva cama Forrest estaba ya bastante resignado al hecho de que había perdido a su muy mejor amigo en todo el mundo, no podrían hacer el negocio de pesca de camarones, no podría ser el primer oficial de un barco, solo era un tonto al que habían herido en el trasero, no era nada comparándose con el pobre sujeto que estaba más vendado que una momia o al muchacho que tenía un respirador artificial... fue en la noche cuando lo noto, había alguien tras la cortinilla cerrada, alguien dormía en la cama de al lado, una voz renegaba en medio del silencio de la noche ignorando a los que dormían, solo se escuchaba a un hombre murmurar con tristeza tras la tela que apenas separaba las camas que no tenían ni un metro de distancia la una de la otra. Gump tenía mucha curiosidad, estaría aquí un largo rato, todos bromeaban con que era una herida de un millón de dólares, le advirtieron que tendría que curarse antes de que le envíen los papeles para volver a estados unidos "será mejor que te acomodes soldado" explicaba un médico, aunque la verdad el solo quería volver a casa con su mamá.

El soldado estaba bastante curioso así que estiro el brazo lo más que pudo y aguantando la respiración con miedo de hacer mucho ruido comenzó a estirar la cortinilla sin correrla, si la hacía rechinar despertaría a la enfermera y seguro lo regañaría si andaba fastidiando a otros pacientes, fue allí en ese mismo instante que sintió como una mano le sujeto la muñeca para detenerlo, no sabía por qué, pero esa mano se le hizo familiar, como si la hubiera tocado antes, como si conociera esos callos de memoria...

\- ¿Qué quieres? – era la voz ronca y cansada del teniente Dan al otro lado de la cortina

\- ¡Teniente Dan! – chillo de alegría "sigue vivo"

\- Shhhh – ordeno alguien a lo lejos

Soltándole el brazo la mano azoto la cortina a un lado haciendo rugir el tubo hasta casi arrancarla de la fuerza que le habían hecho

\- ¡por un demonio! – exclamo con desdén el hombre al verle

Efectivamente era el teniente Dan o por lo menos una versión derrotada y gravemente herida de él, Forrest pego un salto bajándose de la cama, ya no había dolor o miedo solo se bajó descalzo para ver de frente al teniente, el hombre estaba bajo las sabanas rojo como un tomate, las venas de la sien se le habían brotado de la nada con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio para no comenzar a gritarle como poseído mientras le arrojaba lo que sea que tuviese a mano, estaba más que enfadado de ver al causante de su desgracia, le habían amputado ambas piernas, le habían arrebatado su destino y viene ese idiota de pueblo a chillarle y riese como si solo se hubieran ido de campo, ese imbécil que le arrebato su honor, su muerte gloriosa, ese idiota...

\- Gump – le llamo con desprecio - ¿Por qué me salvaste?

\- Nno podría dejarlo solo teniente Dann – respondió el pelinegro bastante avergonzado

Dan Taylor estaba odiándolo hasta el tuétano en estos instantes, odiaba cada mueca, cada gesto esa estúpida miradita de cordero degollado que le hace batiéndole las pestañas cual colegiala enamorada, maldito sea el día en que lo vio bajarse del maldito helicóptero, maldita sea la hora en que lo asignaron al cuarto pelotón, maldita sea la hora en que el estúpido inútil ese nació

\- Maldito me estafaste – gruño apretando los dientes para no estallar en alaridos

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto con esa miradita confusa que ponía cuando todo se ponía raro

\- Fuera de mi vista – renegó antes de cerrar la cortina y dejarlo todo en un silencio sepulcral

Forrest agacho la cabeza cual perro regañado y con la cola entre las patas se resignó a meterse bajo las sabanas, sintió todo el dolor del disparo, pero esta vez no le dolía el trasero esta vez le dolía el pecho como si le quemara, sintió una terrible frustración ¿acaso salvarlo estuvo mal?, metiendo cabeza bajo la manta como si fuese un niño pequeño al que le dieron la paliza de su vida llorando silenciosamente en pequeños gimoteos sofocados, estaba confundido pero sabía una cosa, el teniente lo odiaba.

Pasaron las semanas el soldado Gump estaba recuperándose de maravilla, se la pasaba jugando al ping pong como un profesional incluso todos le miraban jugar, la pila de cartas que le había enviado Jenny era tan grande que se le fue muchísimo tiempo leyéndolas, a veces se las leía al teniente Dan que básicamente pasaba de él y vivía ignorándole día y noche; el teniente cada día se ponía más pálido, más delgado, no comía o bebía si no era porque la enfermera lo obligaba hasta casi atragantarlo, le empujaba en una sillita de ruedas para que tomara el sol, pero el solo se quedaba viendo con desprecio cada movimiento de Gump como el maldito saltaba en sus pies, como caminaba y cojeaba a sus anchas mientras el sentía aun el dolor y a veces hasta de vez en cuando comezón en los pies que ya no tenia, en las piernas mutiladas que no eran más que un par de muñones amoratados y dolorosos

\- Teniente Daaan traje helado – ofreció Forrest en son de paz

\- .... – el mayor abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada

Le extendió el cono doble a lo que el otro lo acepto sin decir nada, sin cambiar el gesto ¡ni siquiera parpadeo! Mirando el cono lo arrojo en una bacinica y siguió mirando el techo, esa acritud lo había consumido por completo, estaba condenado a soportar a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo durmiendo y fastidiándole al lado por quien sabe cuánto más tiempo

\- Largo – ordeno con una mirada fría y venenosa que le helaba la sangre a cualquiera

Forrest asintió, estaba decepcionado, pero por alguna extraña razón aún se veía calmado, como si aún existieran esperanzas en su mente mientras un pequeño chispazo de ilusión aun brillaba en su mirar, al final el muchacho amaba como solo un tonto sabe amar... esa misma noche Dan Taylor estallo, no pudo aguantar el silencio y la amargura que le consumían en espíritu, se arrastró como una oruga por el suelo hasta llegar al soldado que dormía plácidamente (y por alguna extraña razón) con la cortinita abierta, podían cerrar el resto pero Gump siempre dejaba la cortina que les separaba abierta de par en par como si aún cuidara del teniente a pesar de su desprecio, para el teniente eso no era más que pura y física lastima, esa actitud cariñosa y desinteresada le enfermaba, se sentía ridiculizado, como le veían con pena los demás soldados sobrevivientes de su pelotón cuando pasaban, de ser el teniente a un invalido valla cambio ¿no? Le tomo por el cuello del pijama y tirándolo al suelo peor que un Poltergeist vengativo le arrastro a su nivel

\- ¿Qué? – apenas respingo asustado al despertarse en el suelo

\- Maldito seas – gruño con desprecio y dándole otro tirón - ¿este contento?

\- ¿d... de que habla teniente Dann? – pregunto con una súplica dibujada en la mirada

\- Debí morir ese día... esto no debió pasarme

\- Nno diga eso – suplico ante los reclamos del mayor

\- ¿tú sabes lo que es no poder usar las piernas? - inquirió desafiante

\- Pues... la verdad si – respondió Gump en un gesto entre el miedo y el dolor

\- No me jodas.... ¿ahora que hare? ¡YO era el maldito Teniente Dan! ¡ahora soy un lisiado!

Entre el llanto y la desesperación absoluta el teniente le daba golpes al pecho de Gump, a la cama y hasta se tiraba del cabello mientras maldecía una y otra vez su mendiga suerte, él debía estar muerto no allí tirado en el suelo como una babosa retorciéndose por ahí

\- Usted siemmpre será el Tenniente Dann – respondio Gump con la mirada llorosa

\- ¿Qué? – espeto aun con el rostro entre las manos

\- Usted siemmpre será mmi teniente – respondió asustado como un animalito

Incorporándose un poco el Taylor se alejó lo más que pudo para verle con esa rabia que simplemente no podía disimular, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo argumentar contra eso. La mañana siguiente le anunciaron a Gump que sería condecorado personalmente por el presidente con la medalla de honor, fue cosa de segundos cuando salió corriendo para contarle al Teniente... pero... él se había ido, así como así, sin decir nada.

\- Lo enviaron a casa – le explico la enfermera que le reconoció de inmediato

Cabizbajo de nuevo Forrest solo asintió pensando en volver finalmente a casa.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de años para que sus destinos se volvieran a encontrar, estaba saliendo de una entrevista en New york cuando escucho una voz muy familiar, una imposible de olvidar, no importaba lo odioso del tono o lo cruel de sus palabras sabia de quien era esa voz

\- ¡la medalla de Honor para el mayor idiota de la nación! – espeto a sus espaldas

\- ¿Tenniente Dann? - pregunto al aire antes de volver la vista - ¡Tenniente Dan!

Estaba allí frente a él, un hombre con una barba desaliñada estaba postrado en una vieja y gastada silla de ruedas, el rizado cabello le llegaba bajo los hombros, su rostro sucio y quemado por el frio estaba más desgastado por no decir viejo y esa profunda mirada ahora era amenazante, gélida 

\- Un imbécil condecorado por el presidente, haciendo el ridículo a nivel nacional, un idiota amaestrado para jugar a la pelota ahora es un maldito héroe nacional– renegó venenosamente - ¿eso hicieron?

\- Sí señor, me condecoraron – respondió sin dejar de sonreír con las mejillas encendidas 

La carita de alegría de Forrest no se quitó ni con eso, el ex teniente estaba asqueado viéndole de arriba abajo, tan lleno de vida, tan rozagante... en cambio él no era más que pellejo y huesos

\- ¿Qué me vez? – inquirió desafiante, dispuesto para dar pelea

\- Es buenno verlo, Tenniente Dan – respondió el pelinegro

Bufando indignado avanzo un poco empujando su silla mirando fijamente la mirada de borreguito que le dedicaba el soldado, ahora le miraba desde arriba pero no se veía prepotente, se veía tan... dulce... eso hizo que se le revolviera el estómago, como si algo en su pecho se retorciera quitándole el aliento solo pudo mirarle de reojo antes de irse sin chistar más, no quería seguir discutiéndole a alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para seguir feliz, aunque le putearan 

\- que puedo decir ¡Dios bendiga a la maldita América! – concluyo para irse

la acera estaba congelada y traicionándole la gravedad lo arrastro para caer entre los basureros, para cuando estaba tratando de alcanzar su silla de ruedas Gump ya la había vuento a acomodar y estaba extendiendo la mano para ayudarlo a sentarse, Taylor le aparto de un golpe y con una mirada de desprecio le indico que se alejara, Gump estaba más contento que niño en dulcería así que solo obedeció mirando embelesado como el teniente se sentaba mirándole fijamente

\- ¿te vas a quedar ahí como un tonto?

\- Mmamá dice que...

\- ¡si ya se! – espeto interrumpiéndolo antes de que volviera a soltar esa trillada frase

\- ¿vive por acá? – pregunto con una sonrisita ladeada

\- Si... vivo en un hotel más abajo – explico señalando una de las muchas atestadas calles

\- ¿so... solo? – esta vez Gump pregunto con preocupación en su rostro

\- Si... ¿Qué esperabas? Estoy invalido... el gobierno me mantiene, es lo mínimo que debían hacer. ¿Por qué me sigues hablando? ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Forrest aparto la mirada un instante como si estuviese pensando algo, eso no le gustó nada a Dan ¿alguna vez lo vio pensar? Ni idea últimamente lo único que recordaba de ese maldito imbécil era como balbuceaba con un helado en la boca... por alguna extraña razón se enojaba y enternecía a partes iguales, como si la misma calidez de la rabia le envolviera el corazón en un tibio sentimiento de culpa, como si de vez en cuando no fuera frustración si no agradecimiento. Eso le enfermo más y haciéndole un doloroso nudo en la garganta solo le vio fijamente esperando a que dijera alguna de sus babosadas y se fuera de una buena vez

\- ¿puedo quedarme con usted? – pregunto sonrojado como una manzana

\- ¿Qué? - "siempre me sales con cada cosa..." pensó enervándose

\- Es nnavidad y nno quiero que este solo – explico aún más nervioso y acalorado

Dan apenas analizo un poco la situación, suspirando pesadamente sonrió maravillado por la ingenuidad y ternura de la que era Gump, como si de una gran muralla de hielo se tratase la barrera que el mismo había puesto para evitar estremecerse con el retardado ese, ahora estaba derritiéndose y él estaba prendado de nuevo con ese cabeza de chorlito

\- Está bien, pasemos la navidad juntos – acepto entre risas incrédulas

Forrest estaba más que dichoso y en un saltito de alegría tomo la silla del teniente y comenzó a empujarla, le guiaban mientras le contaba cómo le había ido en la china, lo raro de la comida y lo difícil de usar palillos; el teniente por otra parte le conto como cuando llego de Vietnam se enteró de la muerte de su madre, como cosa rara ya no se podían ni hablar con su padre por no mencionar que ahora era un veterano alcohólico que vivía a expensas del gobierno, Gump solo entendió la mitad de la historia y tenía un par de dudas de la otra, pero siguió asintiendo y escuchando como el ex teniente había pasado ese par de años sin verlo

\- ¿Tenniente Dann?

\- Si... - pregunto rodando los ojos sabiendo que el muchacho pedía permiso para hablar

\- Si quiere... puede vivir en Alabamma – ofreció con cierto cariño en sus palabras

Dan solo estallo en divertidas carcajadas "está loco" pensó divertido, negaba con la cabeza mientras casi se asfixia con ese ataque de risa tan repentino, debía admitirlo no reía tanto desde que perdió las piernas tenía que darle crédito al muchacho

\- ¿y si mejor tú te quedas acá? ¿eh? – bromeo moviendo las cejas

\- Buenno – acepto mirando el suelo suavemente sonrojado

El ex teniente se le quedo mirando estupefacto ¿en serio acepto eso? Sabía que Forrest era todo un caso, pero esto lo supero bastante, verlo allí cohibido como un colegial que se acaba de confesar mientras espera una respuesta.... Simplemente Dan Taylor estaba shockeado, habían pasado años, pero estar junto a Forrest era como casi volver a estar completo y eso le hizo doler el centro de su pecho, como en un anhelo cargado de nostalgia, ansioso de volver el tiempo atrás y poder volver a besarlo sin rencores, sin amargura. Asintiendo al ver la mirada alegre y despreocupada del soldado solo pudo parpadear antes de volver a recobrar la compostura 

\- Es aquí – señalo el edificio

Entraron al apartamento, era estrecho, oscuro y estaba bastante descuidado, era frio, pero podrían dormir esa noche, no por nada Taylor estaba viviendo allí desde hace un año

\- Esta es la cama y este es el sofá, duerme en la cama esta menos sucia...

\- Bueno – asintió Forrest viendo todas esas botellas vacías en el suelo

\- Si quieres ver la tv la enciendes con esto – señalo los botones

\- Teniente Dan – llamo su atención mientras se sentaba en la cama – ¿no le molesta?

Dando un bufido miro el suelo y tratando de responder con un "no para nada maldito ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿perder los bazos o directamente quedarme vegetal?" termino sonriendo

\- No me molesta, me gusta tenerte aquí - ¿y eso de dónde salió?

Se sintió traicionado por su subconsciente, sí que estaba feliz y fastidiado, pero no era para andar animando al idiota a quedarse durante todas las fiestas ¿o sí? Viendo como el color la sangre volvía a teñir las mejillas del más joven que sonreía encantado, solo pudo fruncir el ceño y encender la Tv, buscando algo lo que sea que le distrajera del cariño que volvía a brotar de su ser. Forrest estaba impresionado por las luces, el ruido y lo enojados que Vivian todos en New York llego a la conclusión que por eso el Teniente Dan estaba así de mal humorado, debía ser contagioso o algo así, noto como todo estaba desordenado y sucio, olía raro como el ático que tenían en casa, pero estaba sentado junto al teniente, desde que hablo con Jenny y ella se marchó con su novio el quedo bastante solo y no paraba de pensar en el Teniente, cada vez que veía a esos veteranos, a esos soldados heridos no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos del teniente, tan tristes y enojados con todo solo deseando la muerte

\- Me gusta aquí – comento sin fijarse mucho

\- Pues acomódate – respondió sarcásticamente

Se ve más feliz, pensó Gump mientras observaba como se quitaba el abrigo y renegaba de dios y de Jesús y de básicamente todo... pero se sentía contento de verlo vivo y coleando, esa noche se acostó en la pequeña cama y noto como el hombre no pego el ojo en toda la noche solo renegaba por lo bajo mientras miraba el Baseball en la Tv. Estiro su mano para tocar la lastimada mano del otro, no alcanzaba así que se resignó a dar la vuelta y dormirse fue allí cuando sintió como el Teniente le tomaba la mano y le miraba de arriba abajo, escudriñando cada detalle bajo la tenue luz cambiante del televisor, el hombre acerco su silla de ruedas hasta chocar contra la cama y mirándole con un aire nostálgicamente familiar y cariñoso le planto un beso en la frente como lo hacía su madre antes de dormir cuando era un niño

\- Buenas noches Gump

\- Buennas noches Tenniente Dann – susurro con una débil sonrisita

Sin chistarle una palabra volvió a su sitio para cambiar el canal y ver un estúpido Show de concurso que estaba bastante de moda, Forrest se durmió contento y calentito entre las mantas esa noche soñando con el suave césped de Greenbow.

Pasaron juntos toda la navidad e incluso la víspera de año nuevo, era noche vieja cuando "Dan" (como le insistía ahora que le llamara "ya no soy Teniente" explicaba a cada rato, pero para Gump siempre seria su teniente ) le convenció de ir a un bar donde él tenía muchos conocidos y podrían pasarlo en grande en una fiesta, pero cuando encontró ese lugar atestado de gente, confeti y serpentinas solo pudo retroceder un poco, Dan le tomo de la mano y le arrastro adentro del establecimiento donde todos estaban de fiesta, la estruendosa música le estaba dejando sordo hasta tal punto que entre el bullicio de la multitud la única forma de hablar con el teniente era prácticamente a los gritos, acercándose al otro para poder si quiera escuchar algo

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando salgas del ejercito? – pregunto el ex teniente encendiendo un puro - ¿acaso piensas volver a casa de tu madre?

\- ¡voy a ser capitán de un barco camaronero! – respondió agachándose a la altura del otro

\- ¿un barco camaronero? ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – interrogo bastante desconcertado

\- Bubba y yo planeábamos conseguir un barco, yo sería el primer oficial. Bubba murió p-por lo que yo seré ahora el capitán

\- ¡el soldado Gump será el capitán de un barco camaronero! – exclamo sarcásticamente

\- Si señor – asintió más que convencido de sus palabras

\- Cuando seas capitán, yo seré tu primer oficial – bromeo antipáticamente

\- Buenno – asintió Gump entrecerrando los ojos con otra oleada de confeti

\- ¡cuando seas capitán, yo seré astronauta! – se burló gritando a los cuatro vientos

un par de chicas bastante ligeras de ropa les pusieron gorritos de fiesta, saludaron al discapacitado de beso mientras le hablaban de como pasaron de bueno la navidad

\- ¿Dónde estabas en navidad Danny? – pregunto la más delgada

Dan le lanzo una mirada de soslayo a Forrest mientras contestaba esa pregunta bastante serio

\- Tenía muy buena compañía – explico ligeramente mientras e guiñaba el ojo fugazmente

La chica rubia se recostó contra el hombro del soldado y viendo como transmitían la celebración de Time square en televisión, señalo emocionada como acababan de estar allí, con un gesto soñador y triste menciono como el año nuevo eta una nueva oportunidad para volverlo a intentar, para Forrest no era más que otro año, otro sin saber nada de Jenny "¿Dónde estará?" meditaba en silencio viendo a todos bailar, recordó como a ella le gustaban estas fiestas y la música... probablemente estaría en algún lugar parecido reuniéndose con sus amigos, riendo por montón y besando a su novio el de las gafas, Jenny le dijo esa mañana que lo dejaría, pero el mismo vio como ella se fue con él en ese auto bus, tomando en cuenta el consejo de su madre "no puedes hacer que alguien te amé" solo se despidió de ella y la vio irse sin decir nada mas

\- Miren ya comenzó la cuenta – señalo la chica que bebía sentada en la barra

Todos comenzaron a contar en coro ¡5! ¡4! Viendo como la bola de luces bajaba hasta llegar al letrero que anunciaba el nuevo año 1972, ¡3!¡2! ¡1! todos comenzaban a gritar y cantar cuando finalmente sucedió ¡feliz año! Se deseaban prosperidad los unos a los otros entre besos y festejos. Las chicas le besaron las mejillas a Gump dejándolo fuera de lugar, pero él no podía dejar de mirar la profunda soledad que se reflejaba en los ojos del Teniente... El ex comandante del cuarto pelotón estaba allí postrado en su silla viendo los fuegos artificiales en la televisión, escuchando a todos los presentes entonar esa vieja y gastada canción "Auld Lang Syne..." una profunda sensación de tristeza le invadía el pecho, con esa nostalgia de las navidades pasadas en otro lugar muy lejos de allí, sentía como el confeti flotaba por el lugar mientras soplaban espanta suegras y le empujaban en medio de tradicionales abrazos para recibir el año, envueltos en toda esa dicha solo le ignoraban, otro año más para andar vacío y adolorido esperando con ansias la muerte

\- ¡feliz año Tenniente Dann! – le grito Forrest antes de plantarle un beso en la boca

Dan comenzó a reír nerviosamente al sentir como se le encandilaban las mejillas de vergüenza frente a las dos mujerzuelas con las que frecuentaba hacer "negocios" que estaban muy ocupadas brindando como para fijarse en esos gestos de cariño, el soldado Gump sonrió tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, ya estaban algo ebrios y el ambiente era tan alegre que simplemente no podía fijarse en nada más. Bebieron otro rato para terminar quien sabe cómo en el diminuto apartamento del Teniente, se sentía ligero y eufórico con todas esas luces y el ajetreo de afuera, el viciado ambiente del apartamento entre el humo del tabaco estaba cargado de adrenalina y música festiva, a lo lejos se escuchaban las explosiones y un par de reflejos de los destellos de los juegos pirotécnicos, Gump volvió la vista algo borrosa y confusa para encontrarse con el Teniente Dan besándose con una de esas chicas del bar, ella estaba quitándose la ropa sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo de este, acariciándola bruscamente mientras le besaba el cuello, ella reía entre jadeos ansiosos y él le respondía con pequeños gruñidos llenos de diversión

\- Tenniente... - murmuro incrédulo ¿en serio estaba besándola frente a él?

La chica que entro al cuarto fue directamente a él con paso decidido y empujándolo sobre el diminuto sofá se abalanzo a besarlo, le apestaba el aliento a tabaco y Forrest básicamente saboreo todo el humo que ella le escupió en la cara, ahogándose en esas ansias de toser sintió apenas un ligero rose en sus piernas, pero era ella tratando de desabrocharle la bragueta, dando un respingo la empujo con todas sus fuerzas para quitársela de encima bastante intimidado

\- ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? – reclamo ella tendida en el suelo - ¿eres impotente o algo?

Gump solo se quitó de allí mirando el suelo bastante a la defensiva

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo es impotente? – pregunto en un ronroneo la otra abrazada a Taylor - ¿se quedó idiota en la guerra?

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¿Qué si es Tonto? – bromeo ella sonriendo descaradamente

Fue como si algo en el interior de Dan Taylor hubiese hecho clic y algún interruptor se debió activar en su mente, la rabia visceral que le producía escuchar a alguien tratar a Gump de imbécil era algo que le superaba, sin las culpas o los rencores de por medio El ex teniente el sujeto del cuello y arrojándola con todas sus fuerzas le grito a todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones

\- ¡no lo llames Tonto! – demonios como odiaba que le dijeran así

\- ¡oye! – chillo ella levantándose del suelo - ¿de qué hablas lisiado?

\- De seguro también es retrasado– grito la otra ya vestida para irse de allí

\- Vámonos – gruño la otra recogiendo su blusa

Dan estaba colérico gritándoles mil improperios y arrojándoles todo lo que se le atravesaba, botellas abrigos, incluso una de ellas había tropezado con el tocadiscos dejando por completo el retumbar de los gritos y reclamos, Gump estaba allí de pie apenas apretando los puños congelado como una estatua viendo la trifulca que se había armado en menos de un minuto, como el teniente las hecho a punta de gritos hasta que tropezó su silla cayendo de ella, las dos mujeres se marcharon entre burlas y un puñado de insultos bastante dolorosos u ofensivos azotando la puerta y dando pies al silencio, ese silencio que devolvió a Gump al hospital en Vietnam donde el teniente solo le odiaba sin chistar nada

\- Perdóneme, arruine su fiesta – se disculpó sin poder dirigirle la mirada

\- No importa – respondió tendido en el suelo

\- Ella apestaba a cigarrillos – trato de explicar algo cohibido

\- Yo siempre huelo a cigarrillos – le reprocho viéndole desde allí

\- Pero nno es lo mismmo – insistió esta vez mirándole un instante – nno es lo mismo, si nno es con usted... mme gusta usted – soltó con voz temblorosa y los ojos vidriosos

\- No debí traerlas – explico bastante mareado del golpe – hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, como el hecho de que sea un invalido

\- O que a mí no mme guste que me llamen tonnto – añadió el pelinegro

El soldado se dirigió para ayudarlo a volver a sentarse recibiendo de nuevo otro golpe para que se apartara, Dan era sumamente orgulloso como para recibir ayuda, entre el pesado ambiente que se tornó con Forrest apenas retrocediendo para verle arrastrarse por su silla entre gruñidos de esfuerzo y maldiciones... no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza una vez más esperando un regaño

\- Yo también te extrañe – respondió apenas sin aliento cuando finalmente logro sentarse 

Pudieron solo haberse puesto a dormir cada quien, en su respectivo sitio, ya la situación era lo suficientemente incomoda y sofocante como para seguir avivando el pasado o eso pensaba Dan cuando sintió los pasos de Gump caminado dudoso a la cama, se sentó en el borde para comenzar a quitarse la camisa y la corbata en silencio, pero había algo raro en todo eso ¿Por qué le sigue mirando fijamente? Dan giro la silla para verlo de frente desnudándose sin pudor alguno, no había ni una pizca de esa timidez particular en los gestos del soldado

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿quieres hacer el amor? – pregunto poniéndose rojo como adorno navideño

Dan apenas parpadeo para ir a sentarse a su lado en la cama, comenzó a besarle con ternura mientras acariciaba su mejilla, el joven apenas cerro los ojos mientras trataba de acomodarse imitando el modo en que se sentaba la chica de hace un rato, rozando su cuerpo contra el otro en una calidez que se sentía bastante familiar, la cama crujía escandalosamente con cada movimiento como si se fuera a caer desarmada en cualquier instante pero eso no les detuvo esa noche... ya con las luces de la mañana siguiente solo pudieron ver el amanecer desde la persiana mientras seguían abrazados bajo las sabanas para no congelarse, Dan apenas le susurro en el oído ya bastante adormilado

\- Feliz año nuevo, Gump 

\- Feliz año – murmuro el soldado posando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dan 


	4. Sweet home Alabama

En menos de nada y así como así el soldado Gump recibió otra condecoración (cosa que no le causo ninguna impresión) para finalmente marcharse dando por terminado su servicio militar, fue cuestión de recibir la noticia para cuando él ya estaba corriendo a buscar un teléfono y llamar a Dan que probablemente estaría bebiendo sin importar que fuese medio día, desde que relativamente habían hecho las paces se la pasaba llamándolo a diario y si tenía mucha suerte puede que el ex teniente estuviera de buen humor y le llamara también 

\- ¿bueno? - contestaron respondiendo con ese tono ronco y desganado tan habitual

\- Soy yo - saludo a su teniente jugueteando con el cable del teléfono - ya nno estoy en el ejército - anunciaba con dulzura - ¿puedo ir a quedarmme allá?

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risita seca seguida de una toz, era curioso como la hostilidad del teniente iba y venía como las mareas, todo era cuestión de pillarle en un buen momento, después de recuperar un poco la compostura le aseguro con algo de habilidad

\- Mi casa es tu casa 

\- Iré hoy mismo - dijo Gump bastante alegre y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

\- Apropósito de eso ¿Qué paso con la promesa que le hiciste a Bubba? -pregunto en un tono sumamente serio - ¿no que serias capitán? ¿eh Gilligan? - insistió al no recibir respuesta del soldado

\- Si...

\- ¿entonces? Debes ir a donde sea que tenían ese pozo mágico de camarones - explico irónicamente antes de hacer una pequeña pausa - ¿no quieres ir a ver a tu mamá?

Forrest se alejó un poco de la bocina del teléfono mirando el infinito, la bomba que le había soltado lo había dejado en blanco, odiaba cuando el Teniente le decía cosas tan complicadas o enredadas que ni el mismo podía explicar, recapacito un poco arrugando la frente, pesando las posibilidades y la importancia de lo que estaba por decidir, acercándose otra vez el teléfono para contestar solo tenía una cosa clara, quería estar junto al Teniente Dan

\- Venga conmigo - sugirió con timidez

\- ¿a dónde? - pregunto bastante a la defensiva al juzgar ese tono hostil en su voz

\- A Greenbow Alabama - respondió encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿me estas jodiendo? ¿cierto? - rio bastante alterado, hasta se escuchaba el crujir del plástico del teléfono como si apretara la bocina con fuerza - ¿sabes lo que pasaría si se enteran de que tú y yo...? Bueno... ya sabes...

\- ¡usted dijo que era por el ejército! - interrumpió bastante asustado de recibir un no

\- ¡ya no estamos en el ejército, Forrest! ¡es que tu no entiendes!

\- ¡yo no sé mucho de casi nada! - respondió temblando de frustración - pero... 

\- ¿tienes idea de cómo es la gente en el sur con los negros? ¿acaso no me dijiste que estudiabas en esa universidad de Alabama? tienes idea de que pasaría si...

\- ¿Qué se supone que deba saber? - pregunto confundido y bastante regañado

\- Olvídalo... simplemente te lo voy a plantear así - explico pausadamente - ¿Cómo va a reaccionar tu madre si te ve conmigo en vez de con Jenny? ¿hmmm?

\- Ella no tiene que saber - sugirió enarcando una ceja

\- Oh, chico listo - rio suavemente al otro lado de la línea - y pensar que todos me decían que eras retardado...

\- ¿entonces sí? - pregunto con un gesto de absoluta confusión

\- ... - no se escuchaba si no una leve respiración - sí, que demonios. Está bien iré 

\- Buenno - respondió Gump suspirando al aire y poniendo ojitos de ternero degollado

La señora Gump había recibido la llamada de su hijo avisándole de que por fin había salido de prestar su servicio militar, la guerra aún estaba, pero ¿acaso el chico no era héroe nacional? Lo mínimo que debían haber hecho era haberle devuelto a su hijo hacia años, ¡su pobre niño no la pudo visitar en años!, ella y la señorita Louis lo prepararon todo, el almuerzo, la habitación que llevaba tanto tiempo sin usarse que tenía una gruesísima capa de polvo sobre todo, el lugar tendría un par de días olor ha guardado pero ella estaba segura que él ni se daría cuenta mientras le contaba todo lo que vivió allá, en el mejor de los casos vendría con Jenny, "ahí como ama a esa niña" pensó risueña mientras escuchaba al taxi pitar en el camino frente a la entrada

\- Ya llego - anuncio la mujer de color

\- Está bien, acomoda esas raquetas

Era un nuevo detalle, le había hecho tantas propuestas de negocio que ahora no sabía cómo le plantearía a su hijo todo el dinero de por medio si aceptaba un par de contratos de publicidad con artículos deportivos, abrió la puerta con el mosquitero cuando lo vio allí, derechito como una regla, perfectamente uniformado, sosteniendo ese pesado equipaje en la misma maleta con la que lo vio partir a la guerra y con esa luz en sus ojitos que tanto la hacían adorarlo

\- Hola mammá - la saludo con una tierna mirada

La mujer lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, estallando en lágrimas de alegría apenas saco su pañuelo para secar sus mejillas estaba dichosa de la vida, ella apenas si noto que el taxi seguía frente a la entrada, el conductor bajo un par de maletas más por lo que ella se imaginó que su hijo le traía recuerdos o alguna cosa así cuando vio como un hombre desaliñado y con una cara de pocos amigos impresionante se movía en una silla de ruedas para pagarle al conductor mientras renegaba manoteando y básicamente cabreado por todo

\- Mammá, él es mi amigo el Teniente Dann - explico Gump sonrojado tímidamente

La mujer estaba boqui abierta al ver como el sujeto de largos y rizados cabellos se plantaba frente a ellos encendiendo un cigarro sin siquiera hacer un gesto o decir alguna palabra

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlo - se presentó ella finalmente

\- Encantado de conocerla Señora Gump, dígame Dan - dijo siendo sumamente educado

\- Tenniente Dan mi Mammá, Mammá el Teniente Dan - Forrest los presento sacando pecho

La mujer bajo los escalones pasa darle la mano al hombre que primero se quitó los gastados guantes sin dedos que usaba para mover la silla, era un sujeto bastante casual, con esos dibujos hippy de su camisa, ella concluyo que al ser veterano de la guerra debió unirse a esos movimientos pacifistas o algo así, "quizás era amigo de Jenny"

\- Cariño ¿podemos hablar un instante? - pregunto a su hijo que se puso más pálido que un vaso de leche y abriéndole los ojos como si le fuera a dar la reprimenda de su vida

\- Buenno - asintió temblando como un plato de gelatina mientras miraba al Teniente

Ella le pidió que entrara al porche y en un tono disimulado le reprocho bastante preocupada

\- Debiste avisarme que traerías amigos, cariño solo tenía lista una habitación

\- Nno te preocupes - aseguro el algo más aliviado - si quieres podemos compartir cuarto

Ella apenas entrecerró los ojos haciendo una mueca divertida asintió

\- Bueno debes estar acostumbrado a dormir en la misma habitación con veinte muchachos más... de seguro dejar un colchón en tu cuarto no sea problema mientras mañana

\- Si... - movía la mano en un gesto despreocupado - cosa de todos los días, tu sabes...

Cuando lograron subir las maletas ella vio impactada por la fuerza que tenía su hijo, tomando la silla de ruedas con todo y teniente lo subió hasta dejarle en el primer piso de la casa, el hombre apenas asintió agradecido con un aire de seriedad admirable

\- Gracias Gump - murmuro encendiendo un puro

\- ¿así que? ¿Qué lo trae por Greenbow Teniente Dan? - pregunto la mujer algo nerviosa

\- Vacaciones - respondió enarcando una ceja

Comenzó a dar rienda suelta al numerito que habían ensayado con Forrest desde el principio, eran unas simples vacaciones, algo de hospitalidad cristiana y una amistad de muchos años y punto final. No más preguntas no más respuestas fuera de eso, el plan era perfecto y mientras no se dejarán ver en ninguna situación comprometedora podrían llevar su "noviazgo" sin problemas

\- Vera - explicaba bastante convincente - su hijo me hablo tan bien de Alabama que decidí conocerla- señalo el campo donde apenas se escuchaban las cigarras y los grillos

\- ¿tan interesante le pareció Alabama? - pregunto confundida

\- ¡Alabama es genial! - espeto Forrest bastante nervioso de mentirle a su madre

\- ¡si! - asintió el mayor viendo todo el pastizal atrás de el - ¡esta mejor de lo que pensé!

\- ¿desean almorzar? - interrumpió Louis al ver lo extraño que se estaba tornando todo

Pasaron los días y Forrest estaba con su madre negociando el asunto de la raqueta de Ping Pong, ella insistía en que una mentira blanca no sería tan grave, por su parte el ex teniente se la pasaba sentado junto a un ventilador bebiendo cerveza, esa condenada casa por más grande bonita y acogedora que fuese tenia mil desniveles y un millar de escalones que lo tenían chocando contra todo, termino dejando la silla a un lado para arrastrarse por ahí para ver la televisión que tenía Forrest en su cuarto, dormían en habitaciones contiguas y compartían el mismo balcón, nada mal para estar en la mitad de la nada y a cuarenta minutos del pueblo, si no fuera por los demás inquilinos hasta se hubiera quedado directamente a vivir allá, pero las cosas estaban claras, toda esa calma era por tiempo limitado, mientras se le acababa el dinero de la pensión y tenía que volver a New York o en el peor de los casos y el mayor de sus miedos ocurría... Jenny regresaría dispuesta a volver con Forrest. Él sabía perfectamente que su amante no tardaría ni dos segundos en olvidarse de todas las empalagosas promesas de amor que se decían cuando estaban solos para correr a los brazos de la rubia que tanto amaba desde básicamente siempre 

\- Creo que debería ir a New York - comento fumando uno de sus puros

\- ¿Por qué? ¿nno te gusta acá? - pregunto el menor arrugando la frente

\- Podría ser peor - murmuro encogiéndose de hombros - no debería estar acá, es todo...

Forrest le tomo la mano y entrelazando sus dedos le miro con esos ojos suplicantes que le ponía siempre que comenzaba con su pesimismo mañanero

\- No entiendo - susurro en un suspiro cargado de tristeza

\- No me hagas esa cara - le reclamo rodando los ojos - ella sabe - cuchicheo señalando la apartada cocina donde estaba la madre de Forrest - ella lo sabe - aseguro enojado

\- Nno, ella no sabe - insistía tomándole la otra mano para que le viera a los ojos - ella no

Dan apenas le miro un instante antes de bufar fastidiado, estaba más paranoico que cuando combatieron en Vietnam, tomando otra calada escupió el humo a un lado para luego zafar su mano y apagar el cigarro en el viejo cenicero que Forrest le regalo para que no dejara cenizas por todas partes y no causar problemas con su madre

\- Solo son unas vacaciones - explicaba algo más serio - no es como que vivamos aquí ¿o sí?

\- ¿Por qué nno? - ofreció Gump en una actitud conciliadora - me gusta aquí...

\- Si - le respondió con un aire bastante odioso - porque es tu casa... 

Forrest sonrió con un gesto travieso antes de robarle un suave y efímero besito, Dan le respondió con otro más brusco que por poco le da un cabezazo y algo más relajado le dijo

\- Soldado, no me vas a convencer con un par de mimos

\- Pues tendré que esforzarme - coqueteo para rematar besándole la mejilla 

La señora Gump se escuchaba a lo lejos llamando a su hijo para que la ayudara con el desayuno, Dan apenas agudizaba el oído para tratar de entender las ordenes que la mujer le daba al pelinegro cuando escucho algo que le hizo reír a carcajada limpia obviamente delatándolo 

\- Y dile a tu amigo que deje de beber cerveza antes de las nueve de la mañana

La señora Gump era un caso aparte ella había visto de todo gracias al pequeño negocio de rentar los cuartos, desde viajeros y turistas hasta fugitivos de la ley... Un hombre destrozado por la guerra no era nada que un hubiera visto antes, de seguro vivía de la pensión del gobierno (o eso le dijo su hijo) ya que se veía a kilómetros que ni familia debía tener, alguien con un hogar no se marchaba a un diminuto y olvidado condado en el último rincón de Alabama de "vacaciones". Ella siempre trataba de congeniar charlando de temas triviales como el clima y el siempre respondía bastante formal y directo cosa que cuando estaba Forrest presente cambiaba bastante, se veía que eran muy buenos amigos por la complicidad con la que se hablaban, la gentileza con la que Forrest le trataba, aunque siempre Dan le respondiera con tres piedras en la mano, cada día mientras ella lo encontraba bebiendo veía asomarse más y más la profunda tristeza y dolor en el que él vivía envuelto hasta que una tarde ella comenzó a llenarse de curiosidad por la amistad de esos dos... poco antes de que Forrest se marchara de nuevo, ella se sentó junto a Dan para preguntarle sobre Jenny, pero este solo se encogió de hombros mientras respondía bastante a la defensiva 

\- Nunca la he visto, el me hablo mucho de ella, pero nunca la he podido conocer

Taylor se la paso con un humor espantoso el resto del día no había nada que le hiciera cambiar de expresión o por lo menos eso pensó la señora Gump cuando vio como se le ilumino el rostro dibujando una pícara sonrisa al ver entrar a Forrest por la puerta con el recado... cualquiera diría que eran los mejores amigos aun con ese aire tan protector de Taylor para con Gump o esa amorosa dulzura con la que Forrest le seguía. "Los mejores amigos en todo el mundo" si no fuera por un pequeño detalle, fue cosa de que Forrest mencionara por casualidad o por error a la famosísima Jenny para desatar nuevamente los muy mal disimulados celos del ex teniente como si se tratara de una granada de mano 

\- ¿si tanto la extrañas por que no la buscas? - espeto antes de marchar a su cuarto

Gump se quedó paralizado mirando la puerta que acababan de azotar dudoso de acercarse o no a la boca del lobo, la señora Gump ahora estaba más que intrigada entonces una idea al principio bastante vaga y fugaz cruzo por su mente, pero cada vez se asentaba con más fuerza, echando raíces hasta ser una incógnita frecuente y nada silenciosa "¿acaso a él le gusta Forrest?". Esa misma noche ella se aproximó a su hijo y le entrego el cheque con el dinero, ella estaba dispuesta a preguntar algo más, pero prefirió guardar prudencia

\- ¿no crees que es hora de que tu amigo vuelva a casa? 

Cuando Forrest escucho a su mamá decirle semejante cosa se sintió tan diminuto y vacío que no pudo disimular la cara de espanto que puso mientras negaba con la cabeza ¿Cómo se le ocurría echar al teniente? Si el teniente volvía a estar solo no se lo perdonaría nunca, si con Jenny eran pan y mantequilla con el teniente eran como los polos opuestos de un imán, no podían estar el uno sin él otros y aunque los separaras volverían a juntarse

\- Él puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera - contesto finalmente frunciendo el ceño 

Ella sospechaba que tal vez esa amistad fuese algo más para Taylor, no por nada era tan posesivo, pero al ver la temerosa reacción de su hijo. Solo concluyo que eso no era del todo platónico...

Fue cuestión de recibir el dinero para que Forrest arrancara para Bayou La Batre a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Bubba, el teniente le dijo que se quedaría un tiempo allí, le gustaba la comida y estaba bastante cómodo cuando se sentaba en el banco de la entrada que se mecía haciendo crujir esas viejas cadenas "es como un columpio". Forrest salió de casa bastante desanimado de tener que ir solo, la verdad el esperaba que se fueran juntos para tener más privacidad por decirlo así, detestaba tener que mentirle a su mamá y odiaba más que solo podía entrar al cuarto del Teniente Dan cuando todos estaban dormidos.

Después de comprar finalmente el barco y saludar la tumba de Bubba decidió enviarle una carta (bastante personal por no decir que sería la prueba incriminatoria definitiva si les pillaban en su dichoso secreto) a Dan avisándole de que ya era oficialmente el capitán de un barco, paso unos días tratando de aprender a navegar y unos más tratando de pescar algo que no fuera basura, siendo el hazmerreír de la mitad de los pescadores que se la pasaban en el puerto, un día mientras contaba los tres camarones que tenía en sus manos un viejo pescador que siempre le hablaba riéndose por básicamente todo miro el barco para luego advertirle

\- No puedes andar con un barco sin nombre, es de mala suerte. - explicaba sonriente

Esa noche se la paso en vela meciéndose en la pequeña hamaca que instalo en el barco para poder dormir sin necesidad de pagar una renta (como le había dicho su muy mejor amigo), se la paso pensándolo una y otra vez: ¿Qué nombre podría ponerle? Fue allí cuando lo recordó, llenando de una suave y duce calidez su corazón y pensando en según el "el nombre más bonito del mundo" garabateo a la mañana siguiente el nombre de "JENNY" pensando en ella y extrañándola en un anhelo de saber si estaría bien, ¿estará sola? ¿será como Joan Báez? ¿será feliz? Se estaba entristeciendo de solo recordar sus lindos cabellos dorados con la brisa cuando por fin termino de pintar, orgulloso de lo bien escrito que le quedo volvió a zarpar. Estaba sucio y cansado mientras el picante sol del mediodía lo rostizaba cuando vio algo similar a un espejismo dibujándose en el puerto, justo donde se solía bajar de su barco lo vio de nuevo, tratando de ver más lejos lo noto, era el teniente Dan en su silla de ruedas saludándole

\- ¡es el! - grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sin pensarlo salto de barco

Nado derecho a donde estaba el teniente sin fijarse en nada, llego allí como cuando un perro es llamado por su amo y este va a todas prisas... se encaramo al muelle como pudo, apenas tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras escuchaba la risa del teniente Dan que le miraba cariñosamente ladeando la cabeza

\- ¡Hola! - le saludo escurriendo agua completamente empapado

Efectivamente era peor que un perro cuando ve regresar a su dueño, meneando la cola y ladrando entre saltitos de alegría y luego estaba su soldado favorito chapaleando en el mar, algo que Dan Taylor debía admitir, aunque le doliera el orgullo es que no había nada que le divirtiera más que ver la cara que pone el pelinegro cuando es feliz, esa mirada y ese modo de sonreír le hacían dichoso, aunque fuera un poco. no podía pasar un día sin poder verle sonreír, aunque sea un poco.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? - pregunto agachándose para verle a los ojos

El teniente que apenas fumaba de medio lado le miró fijamente esperando que no lo malinterpretara (o quizás eso era lo que quería)

\- He venido aquí, porque decidí dar "el" paso

\- Usted no tiene piernas - explicaba Forrest algo confuso

\- Eso ya lo sé - le renegó el ex teniente ya sacado de onda - me escribiste una carta ¿no?

\- Si - acepto mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza al recordar "todo" lo que había escrito

\- Exacto - señalo mirándole con lo que parecía alegría - así que ahora eres capitán

\- Si señor - dijo orgulloso dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa - usted lo prometió

\- Y vine a cumplir mi promesa - coqueteo guiñándole el ojo - soy un hombre de palabra

\- Bueno - respondió Gump riendo dichoso, fue a darle la mano cerrando así el trato

El teniente le apretó la mano y arrastrándole hasta que apenas si había distancia entre ellos sintiendo como le rozaba el aliento le advirtió con ese aire imponente que casi quemaba

\- Ni creas que te diré señor - advirtió mirándole a los ojos con rabia

\- Si señor - acepto Gump apenas mirando el suelo algo intimidado

\- ¿ese es tu barco? - señalo el barco que estaba a la deriva

A la distancia se veía como un muelle era destruido por completo mientras un barco que navegaba sin pasajeros se estrellaba escandalosamente con el puerto 

\- si ese es - respondió despreocupadamente como si eso pasara siempre.

Cuando la señora Gump vio a su hijo irse de nuevo, pero no al teniente no solo disipo sus dudas si no que se sintió avergonzada de pensar mal de ambos, de malinterpretarlo todo. Su amistad no era más que eso ¿no? entonces por qué en menos de un mes ¿el teniente también se fue? Bueno puede que fuese un cariño no correspondido eso o que ella lo había mal interpretado todo desde el principio...

\- Hola mammá - saludo su muchacho viniendo de visita

\- Hola cielo ¿Cómo va el negocio?

\- El Teniente Dan está pescando mientras vine de visita - explico bastante cansado

\- ¿el Teniente Dan? - inquirió ella abriendo los ojos como platos

\- Si, él es el primer oficial - explico como si nada

\- Ya veo... ¿Por qué no lo invitas el próximo fin de semana- sugirió ella

\- Buenno

Ahora sí que estaba convencida de los sentimientos que había entre esos dos, pero si su hijo no le decía nada al respecto ella no iba a presionarle, debía respetar sus decisiones a final de cuentas era su vida y si él prefería ir a pescar, dormir y vivir con su "amigo" era cosa suya, mientras la visitara de vez en cuando ella estaría bien. Cada fin de semana se aparecían por la casa, el mayor siempre era mandón y cada día más parlanchín con ella, puede que ya le tuviera algo más de confianza al no vivir bajo el mismo techo o quizás era el hecho de que ya llevaba tanto tiempo en Alabama que ya era normal verse solo los fines de semana después de ir obligado a la iglesia.

Para Forrest todos los días eran divertidos, el sol y la brisa marina eran agradables y no importaba el cansancio o que les fuera muy pero muy mal en la pesca... los días eran buenos junto al Teniente Dan, como reía subiendo al mástil, como el viento lo despeinaba, incluso era gracioso cuando trataban de disimular la risa en medio de la cena en casa de su madre, mientras estaban juntos todo era color de rosa... una tarde mientras él dirigía la nave su primer oficial estaba dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, que la brisa esto que la corriente aquello, no importaba que le tocara correr de un lado a otro siguiendo todas esas corazonadas de marino mientras Dan se viera mucho más alegre y lleno de vida de lo que lo había visto en muchísimo tiempo, el obedecería gustoso. Durante la tarde mientras buscaban, aunque sea un par de camarones entre toda la chatarra que habían atrapado en la red, el mayor bajo colgado de la polea haciendo gala de la impresionante fuerza que poseía en los brazos después de años y años de "ejercitarlos"

\- Dime ¿Dónde está tu dios? - pregunto sarcásticamente mientras le veía de reojo

Forrest no chisto nada, solo le miro en silencio mientras sentía como la brisa sacudía el barco con más fuerza de la habitual. fue como si esa noche dios hubiera aparecido Forrest apenas podía sostenerse entre la cabina muriéndose de miedo con cada sacudida de las olas, el agua llovía a cantaros inundando todo a su alrededor, los truenos y relámpagos destellaban retumbando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, apenas salió con su empapado impermeable amarillo, aferrándose a lo que sea que tuviera al lado con miedo a caerse por la borda al furioso mar, la oscuridad lo cubría todo apenas pudiendo ver con las luces de la nave

\- ¡estoy aquí! - se escuchaba al teniente Dan gritar a la distancia - ¡ven acá!

Forrest salió a buscarlo, apenas pudiendo tenerse en pie con cada golpe de las aguas que le arrastraban con fuerza, temblando temeroso buscaba entre todo el caos a su primer oficial, le escuchaba gritar como loco, pero no le veía por ninguna parte, estaba tan asustado por la tormenta que apenas podía verle entre las violentas sacudidas de la embarcación

\- ¡solo somos tu y yo esta vez! - grito de nuevo mirando los rayos a la distancia

Gump apenas seco un poco su rostro para poder abrir los ojos y ver como el primer oficial estaba encaramado en el mástil donde siempre solía sentarse apenas con sus pantalones puestos gritando a los cielos como poseído, enfrentándose de una vez por todas con el destino

\- ¡Dann! - grito como pudo

\- ¡es hora de arreglar cuentas! - gritaba a todo pulmón alzando su puño al oscuro cielo

Con el amanecer el huracán se fue dando paso a la calma, un silencio incomparable, apenas Forrest podía mantenerse despierto, se había atado al timón del barco como un último esfuerzo para mantenerse a salvo mientras cuidaba de que Dan no se cayera perdiéndose en las oscuras aguas ahora mucho más claras entre el suave vaivén que las caracterizaba, las luces de la mañana lo cubrían todo y apenas pudo notar que había alguien sentado junto a él...

\- Buenos días - le saludo Dan viéndole con ternura - ¿tanto te gusta ese timón? 

Taylor apenas le miraba en silencio con una suave sonrisa dibujada en su rostro como en los viejos tiempos, con esa ternura protectora con la que le cuidaba desde que se conocieron

\- Sabes, no sé si el destino sea concreto o solo somos como una pluma en la brisa

Le explicaba dulcemente mientras le desataba como si estuviese liberándole del terror que había sufrido durante toda esa noche, Gump apenas le veía ensimismado 

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver? - pregunto confundido

\- Que, si el destino existe, mi destino no erra morir en batalla - concluyo mirándole 

Forrest apenas le miro impresionado por la calma con la que hablaba sobre Vietnam

\- Mi destino eras tú - rectifico señalándole con el dedo - siempre fuiste tu 

\- ¿y-yo? - se señaló sonrojándose un poco

\- Mi destino era estar contigo, tú me salvaste y una y otra vez, volvías a mi sin importar nada, no importaba cual enojado estaba tu siempre estabas allí para mi... 

\- ¿soy tu destino? - repitió amorosamente mientras miraba el mar

\- Eres mi destino y no sabes cuánto te agradezco eso - insistió antes de besarle la frente

\- Buenno - acepto abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas

Sellaron todo con un suave beso mientras las primeras luces del día destellaban en el mar mientras un sol ámbar se comenzaba a alzar sobre las olas, para Gump era como si Dan hubiese hecho finalmente las paces con dios y con la vida, pero en realidad había hecho las paces consigo mismo dejando de culpar a Forrest de su infortunio, no importaban el destino que le habían impuesto o el que había escogido... ya no importaban sus miedos sobre el futuro y el dolor del pasado, ahora todo lo que les quedaba era ese presente el aquí y el ahora y ese era estar juntos incluso después de la tempestad apenas flotando en ese pequeño barco camaronero.


	5. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y como la cereza del pastel dejo este "corto" epilogo con un detalle que faltaba: Jenny.

Epilogo

Jenny curran bajaba del taxi justo frente a la residencia de los Gump, era igual de vieja, igual de bonita, pero había algo que no le cuadraba ¿y la gente? Recordaba ese lugar lleno de inquilinos, era de lo que vivía la señora Gump Jenny admitía el hecho de que no recordaba a su madre, pero esa señora era con ella lo más parecido a una, esa mujer era un pan de dios tan dulce y amorosa... todo lo que ella esperaba de una mamá 

\- Bien es aquí – suspiro pesadamente mientras tomaba su diminuta maleta de viaje

Llego con lo poco que poseía, la verdad se le caía la cara de la vergüenza de llegar allí sin motivo alguno, la señora Gump era su última opción y eso significaba que había agotado básicamente todas sus opciones, no tenía donde ir o a donde llegar... Sin familia o amigos solo quedaba quedarse un par de días ateniéndose al inmensa caridad y hospitalidad de la señora Gump. Suplico de corazón que él no estuviera allí, no se habían comunicado en años desde el asunto de las panteras negras y el hecho de que ella le había rechazado por enésima vez, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran verse y saludarse como en otros tiempos ¿o sí?

\- Es hora – murmuro ante el portón recién pintado al juzgar por el olor 

\- ¿tú quién eres? – pregunto un hombre de temerarios ojos azul pálido

\- Buenos días – saludo ella rápidamente – busco a la señora Gump

\- Falleció hace un tiempo– explico el sujeto que le veía sentado en el banco del porche

Ella se le quedo viendo, tenía el cabello bien recortado y un atuendo bastante casual y elegante a partes iguales (sin olvidar que se le hizo bastante intimidante), cualquiera diría que era un acaudalado hombre de negocios y no un vendedor ambulante que eran básicamente la mayoría de los inquilinos que frecuentaban la propiedad. El shock de la noticia le dejo sin aire ¿ahora a donde iría? No tenía con quien contar para básicamente nada, con esa trágica noticia su última esperanza se desvanecía yendo directamente al desagüe

\- ¿ahora la casa la maneja la señora Louis? – pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

Trataba de contener el llanto, pero ya era tarde... gruesas y ardientes lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras un doloroso nudo en su pecho se retorcía hasta dejarla sin voz, la sensación de perder de nuevo a su madre la invadió por completo haciéndole sollozar en silencio mientras el hombre no movía ni un musculo mirándole fijamente a la defensiva como si el supiera de antemano quien era ella "como si viera mis pecados, mis culpas" pensó aterrada

\- Señorita – le llamo chasqueando los dedos - ¿necesita algo más?

\- ¡Jenny! – se escuchó desde el interior de la casa

Era el de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que ser Forrest Gump, ella se lo buscando yendo hasta allá, pero ¿en serio él estaba allí? eran adultos lo normal es que el viviera en otra parte, él le dijo que iría a Bayou La Batre a pescar camarones como le había prometido a su mejor amigo que había caído en batalla... pero no, él estaba allí plantado a menos de un metro viéndola con esa carita de felicidad que le estaba haciendo sentirse la peor persona del mundo por no haber venido antes, por no haber llamado nunca y peor aún por no haber asistido al funeral de la señora Gump

\- Hola Forrest – saludo ella enjugando sus lágrimas con afán

El la aplasto envolviéndola en un enérgico y amoroso abrazo, uno que ambos necesitaban desde hace mucho más tiempo del que ambos querrían admitir 

\- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto angustiado al verle los ojos hinchados

\- Nada

\- ¡así que si eras Jenny! – espeto el hombre que estaba sin moverse en el banco

Era la gota que había colmado el vaso, ella si apareció y todos sus miedos se volvieron realidad Forrest la veía con tanta dicha y esa inexplicable alegría en su mirar que le hizo doler el estómago de pura rabia, se mordió la lengua para no decir nada y guardar prudencia ante básicamente toda la situación, tomo su bastón y tambaleándose un poco se marchó cojeando con sus nuevas prótesis de aleación de titanio o como Forrest les decía "sus piernas mágicas". Le dolía admitirlo, pero había pensado tanto en que esto pasaría algún día que ya estaba más que resignado a marcharse, afortunadamente el aún era dueño de una parte de la compañía camaronera que ahora también era accionista de una empresa que era bastante fructífera, no necesitaría preocuparse por el dinero... ahora Forrest y su chica podrían vivir una bonita vida juntos, formar una familia y demás sin preocupaciones o dudas o nada malo en esa enorme casa, sin el estorbando o interfiriendo. Dan sabía perfectamente que ahora sobraba en esa casa 

\- ¿A dónnde vas? – le pregunto Forrest mirándole confundido

\- A la cocina – murmuro apretando los puños para no estallar en gritos 

\- Forrest, lamento mucho lo de tu mamá – sollozo Jenny sumamente consternada

\- Nno te preocupes... ¿quieres pasar? – le ofreció tomándola cálidamente de la mano

\- Forrest, no sé si deba... no sé si sea buena idea – se negó plantándose en la reja

\- ¿Por qué nno? – pregunto aún más perdido ¿Qué tenía de malo que ella se quedara?

Jenny le vio con esos tristes ojos azul cielo que siempre recordaba de la niñez, ahora se veía cansada y vieja como si la vida le hubiese golpeado tanto, eso le enterneció y le hizo sentirse con la necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla, tomándola de la mano se la llevo a la casa y acomodándola en la sala noto como ella miraba por todas partes buscando algo

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto en un tono suave y comprensivo

\- ¿este lugar esta solo? – estaba muy pensativa a ojos de Gump

\- No... estamos Dan y yo – respondió en un gesto divertido y relajado

\- ¿Dan? El Teniente de tus cartas ¿él no había perdido las piernas? – inquirió asombrada

\- Tiene piernas nuevas – rio suavemente volviendo la vista para buscarle en la cocina

Ella asintió meditando lo silenciosa que era esa casa sin todo el ajetreo de sus recuerdos, se veía tan grande y acogedora, todo un hogar, aunque como cosa rara era el hogar de alguien mas

\- ¿él también está de visita? – se le veía curiosa – tu amigo

\- Él vive aquí – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿vive aquí? – ella arrugo la frente algo confusa, indagando - ¿vives con alguien más?

\- No, la señora Louis no volvió – explicaba – ella extrañaba a Mammá... yo la extraño

\- Mi sentido pésame Forrest – le tomo de la mano como en los viejos tiempos

\- ¿Qué es Pesamme? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos con dulzura

\- Es complicado... ¿así que viven solo ustedes dos? – estaba más que intrigada a estas alturas – ya sabes... Dan... ¿Cuánto llevas viviendo así?

\- Un par de años ¿por? - estaba tan contento que no se fijaba en nada a su alrededor

La rubia volvió la vista a la escalera donde se escuchaba crujir la madera del piso, efectivamente el sujeto cojeaba y caminaba bastante lento con su bastón, alguien le había ganado el puesto del caso de caridad y suspirando resignada vio de nuevo a Gump tan soñador y alegre como básicamente desde siempre, era una lástima ella debería volver a marcharse tratando de explicar que no importa cuánto le insista (dios santo era un hombre tan terco que ella no podía explicar) simplemente ella no podía amarle como a un hombre por que para ella siempre seria su amigo, su hermano y su ángel de la guarda, era difícil de explicar pero ella sentía en el alma que él siempre le cuidaría aun en la distancia, se aferraba a su recuerdo

\- Forrest ¿me puedo quedar un par de días?

\- Quédate el tiempo que quieras – ofreció con amabilidad

\- Gracias ¿no seré una molestia?

\- Para nada, Dan tendrá muchas cosas chistosas que contar, hoy volvió del condado y...

Fue como si le hubieran invocado allí estaba el hombre mirándola de arriba abajo con un gesto de fastidio impresionante, no era bueno para manejar los celos y menos cuando se sabe que va a perder contra alguien que tenía años luz de ventaja

\- Gump

\- Si señor – contesto cual soldado

\- Me voy unos días – anuncio con una valija de viaje bastante grande

\- ¿Cuántos? – pregunto Forrest batiendo las pestañas

\- Muchos... demasiados – bufo antes de salir sin mirar atrás azotando la puerta

Jenny estaba bastante impresionada por la familiaridad con la que se hablaban, cualquiera diría que esa era una escena de celos por el modo en el que él se marchó, aunque eso era tonto ¿no? Bueno ella había visto de todo y con todo se refería a todo... entonces lo noto, había un par de fotos sobre la chimenea de esos dos junto a un barco riendo como un par de tortolos enamorados, era curioso como Forrest quería a las personas las cuidaba y protegía de todo mal y peligro quizás el hombre lo había mal interpretado, quizás solo eran cosas suyas, lamento que Forrest siempre anduviera solo al final... sin saber entender el amor o quien le ame, así como el "suele" amar.

\- una lástima – susurro para sí misma

\- lastimma ¿de qué? Jenny – bastante extrañado solo la miraba con preocupación

\- ¿quieres comer algo? – sugirió ella

\- Estaba preparando el almuerzo cuando llegaste – asintió antes de abrir los ojos como platos con una expresión de espanto solo espeto- ¡él se fue sin almorzar!

\- ¿Quién? – cuestiono una vez más fuera de lugar en toda esta conversación

\- Dan, él se fue sin almorzar, sin despedirse, se fue... - contestaba mientras corría a la puerta

Salió derecho a buscarle y pedirle que almorzara primero, siempre se quejaba de lo caro de la comida en los restaurantes (algo que Forrest no entendía si eran millonarios) y siempre hablaba de lo mucho que amaba almorzar en la mesa que tenían en el patio trasero con vista al campo, pero fue cosa de que Jenny se sentara a platicar cuando ya estaba con ese equipaje saliendo sin decir nada, sintió como todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido ¿acaso lo estaba dejando? ¿sin decirle nada? Recordó que se lo había advertido ante "esto no es para siempre" y este era su posible ultimátum. Gump sentía que se le estaba destrozando el alma mientras caminaba apresurado rumbo a la entrada del portón donde le vio subiéndose a un taxi sin siquiera dudarlo

\- ¡DAN! – grito a todo pulmón, le sudaban las manos y temblaba como una hoja 

\- ¡que! – le respondió asomándose entreabriendo la puerta del auto

\- ¡vas a volver! – pregunto sin disimular los nervios y el miedo a que le dijera la verdad

\- ¡No lo sé! – tomo aire antes de gritar lleno de ira- ¡pregúntale a tu amiguita!

\- ¡espera! – le llamo mientras corría al auto - ¿Por qué? – pregunto cómo en una súplica apenas en un hilito de voz con los ojos vidriosos - ¿Por qué Dan?

\- Eso mismo pienso yo... ¿Por qué debería estar acá? – renegó enarcando una ceja

\- Pero... pero...

\- Pero nada, decide que hacer con tu vida – ordeno amargamente – hasta luego Forrest

El auto arranco apenas dejando una estela de polvo tras él, Forrest estaba petrificado tratando de procesar lo que sea que Dan le quiso decir, no pudo ni llorar... la verdad no sabía ni que pensar o hacer solo estaba allí viendo cómo se marchaba de su vida probablemente para siempre sin saber que paso. Jenny salió al porche apenas asomando los ojos por la puerta vio probablemente la escena más dramática que pudiera recordar, ni en casa blanca se despedían así, oficialmente sabía que estaba interfiriendo y hasta echando a perder lo que sea que tuvieran esos dos

\- Forrest – le llamo cuando lo vio congelado en el portón – almorcemos ¿sí?

\- Si...

Efectivamente pasaron los días hasta llegar a ser semanas y Forrest ahora estaba en su mundo ideal tomando de la mano a su eternamente idealizada Jenny con ese vaporoso vestido blanco que la hacía lucir como un ángel y ese hermoso cabello ondeando con la brisa mientras paseaban junto al árbol que fue confidente de sus miles de travesuras de niños, él hablaba hasta por los codos contándole del negocio, de Vietnam y mil cosas sobre lo rara que era china, pero ella nunca decía nada solo asentía o preguntaba algún detalle en específico, pero siempre estaba ese punto incómodo "El teniente Dan Taylor" cuando llegaban a eso Forrest cambiaba el tema y ella se retorcía como si acabaran de mencionarle al mismísimo demonio. El silencio incomodo que se formaba en un ambiente tan tenso y pesado que los sofocaba al instante era suficiente para hacerlos volver a hacer algo más divertido como enser la tv a todo volumen o poner la radio para que todo vuelva a la normalidad para que volvieran a ser como uña y carne

\- Jenny – Forrest la llamo finalmente una tarde mientras ella veía por la ventana

\- Si

\- ¿tú te casarías conmigo? ¿Jenny?

Ella rodo los ojos harta de volver al mismo punto "vuelve y juega" renegó en sus pensamientos

\- No deberías casarte conmigo – sugirió tratando de ser gentil

\- ¿tú no mme quieres?

\- Te quiero, pero...

\- P-pero

\- No como tú quieres, mi cariño es distinto... yo no soy para ti ¿entiendes?

\- ¿Qué debo entender? – pregunto bastante serio

\- Tu no entiendes el amor – renegó ella cruzándose de brazos

\- No seré muy listo ¡pero claro que si entiendo! – replico frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿acaso sabes lo que es el amor entre dos personas? ¿lo sabes? – inquirió frustrada

\- Claro que se lo que es el ammor – explicaba sombrío y algo deprimido

\- ¿entonces? ¿Por qué no entiendes que no te amo? – insistió agitando los brazos

\- ¿nunca me querrás verdad? – suspiro resignado, este era su último intento 

Ella le abrazo con amorosa ternura y gentileza apoyando la cabeza en su hombro acariciándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño o quizás un perro ella solo guardo silencio antes de mirarle a los ojos y con una seriedad inquebrantable le dijo

\- Te quiero, pero no te amo ¡por favor entiéndelo!

\- Buenno – respondió sin más – lo intente – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Ella soltó una leve risita antes de separarse

\- Lo siento Jenny – se disculpó antes de soltarla y marcharse a su cuarto

Ella volvió a ver como en la tv celebraban el cuatro de julio con bombos y platillos "de verdad que si lo intentaste" pensó al verlo tan serio marchándose por las escaleras, una vez más tomando en cuenta todos los años que llevaban de conocerse Jenny solo pudo quedarse en silencio. Ella se quedó sola viendo la despedida del evento y una vez el canal quedo en solo estática solo pudo apagar el televisor para subir a su respectivo cuarto, esa casa era aterradora en la noche, tan grande, tan oscura y esa cantidad de cuadros y fotografías sonrientes viéndola en su soledad

\- Perdona por quitártelo – murmuro viendo una fotografía de Dan colgando en la escalera

Era raro verle en una silla de ruedas con el cabello largo, desaliñado, con barba ¿esa no era la revista Fortune? Ella bufo incrédula al ver que hasta un retrasado mental y un minusválido tenían más éxito de lo que ella nunca pudo en años de cantar en bares e intentos fallidos como actriz, bajando la cabeza con resignación estaba más que decidida a irse a dormir como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, le gustaba hacer eso desde que llego allí, su cama era tan suave que se sentía como dormir en una nube mientras amanecía cada día con un nuevo ramo de flores sobre la mesa, mañana volverían a ir al lago donde esta noche habían visto los fuegos artificiales, fue una verdadera lástima que Forrest se pusiera nostálgico hablando de cómo eran de impresionantes en New york o como de populares eran en china mientras bailaban entre una especie de dragón

\- Buenas noches – susurro a una pequeña foto de la señora Gump que estaba en la mesa de noche – perdone por no querer ser su nuera

En toda la noche no pudo pegar el ojo pensando en todos y cada uno de sus actos, se arrepentía de algunos, de otras cosas estaba segura que las volvería a hacer y entonces cayo en cuenta de algo, ella si llego a querer a Forrest como a un amante, pero nunca tuvo el valor de admitirlo o de aceptarlo, ahora todos esos sentimientos de la secundaria se habían esfumado con los años. Levantándose de la cama empaco todo para irse en completo silencio con las primeras luces del alba, subiéndose al taxi el metiche del conductor le pregunto "¿de qué huyes?" A lo que ella solo negó con la cabeza y le ordeno que se fueran de allí inmediatamente

\- Déjeme en el cementerio de allá – señalo – espere un momento por favor

\- Está bien – dijo el anciano hombre mientras se estacionaba

Ella toco unas monedas y compro un ramo de flores blancas para dejarlas donde estaba sepultada la señora Gump, camino dando tumbos entre todas esas lapidas parecidas entre si buscando el nombre cuando por fin pudo divisarlo a la distancia se percató de que ya había alguien llevándole un ramo enorme de rosas de un rosa pastel precioso, "justo como las flores que ella solía llevar en sus sombreros cuando salía de casa" recordó mirando el desolador paisaje

\- Disculpe – susurro plantándose al lado del sujeto que ya estaba allí

Dan volvió la vista para darse la sorpresa de su vida ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿a estas horas? Estaba despidiéndose de la señora Gump antes de irse esa misma tarde rumbo a New york para nunca más volver a pisar el condado de Greenbow Alabama en lo que le quedara de vida, era demasiado orgulloso como para volver a la casa a despedirse o para llamar y suplicar nada, era la vida de Forrest y aunque le había jurado a esa mujer en su lecho de muerte que cuidaría de su hijo, este ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecito como para saber que hacer

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le gruño con un gesto de pocos amigos

\- Eso mismo digo yo – respondió ella con la misma antipatía

Taylor asintió dándole otra calada a su puro, ella le revisaba de arriba abajo, estaba más delgado, tenía la barba larga y unas ojeras peores que las de ella en sus momentos más bajos, olía a licor y se veía a leguas que estaba algo ebrio, puede que él no se tomara muy bien su nueva soledad

\- Te extraña muchísimo – comento ella mirándole de reojo

\- Jajaja, si claro... - rio incrédulo sin quitar la vista de la lapida

\- No hay un solo día en que no te recuerde y se deprima – explico ella mirándole directamente como si lo acusara de algo - ¿Por qué no volviste?

\- Sabes, te reconocí apenas bajaste del taxi... me hablo tanto de ti que prácticamente recorrí medio Vietnam escuchando lo linda que eras – explicaba sin verla a los ojos

\- ¿y?

\- ¿y? ¿Cómo que, Y? – renegó ofendido – tu eres lo que el más desea en el mundo, no se puede competir con eso. Niña – insistió algo cabreado 

\- Tu y yo sabemos que no es así... soy una parte de su vida que nunca estará completa

\- Jenny – le señalo – me arrebataste mi destino o por lo menos la mejor parte de mi vida y ahora me dices que no lo quieres y muchas gracias – le recrimino en un gesto de odio

Ella solo asintió dándole la razón, ella era la tercera rueda y no era muy bienvenida allí, se iría ese mismo de Alabama dispuesta a no volver nunca ¿acaso estaban de acuerdo en despedirse primero de la señora Gump? Ella se quedó pensándolo un instante mientras el solo arrojaba el ramo de flores contra la tumba para dar media vuelta y marcharse

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Si me disculpas "Jenny" – contesto en un tono odioso y grosero – eso no te importa

\- Deberías volver a casa, de todos modos, vives allá – sugirió bastante calmada

\- Vivía allá, es su casa y tu su maldito amor de toda ¡LA MALDITA VIDA!

\- Tu si lo amas, y él te ama igual, no espera, él te ama aún más – explico ella encogiéndose de hombros – buena suerte con eso... Teniente.

Dejo las flores junto a la lápida para girar sobre sus talones y marcharse tranquilamente rumbo al taxi que la recogió para irse a la estación de autobuses, Taylor se quedó plantado junto a la tumba viéndola marcharse, lo recapacito un poco, la verdad el no quería dejar Alabama, amaba el lugar, amaba el clima, pero sobre todas las cosas amaba a Forrest Gump como probablemente nunca en la vida lograría volver a amar básicamente a nadie. Le amaba en cuerpo y alma como si el mundo fuera un enorme y espantoso desierto mientras Gump sostenía una enorme jarra de fría, dulce y refrescante limonada recién hecha...

\- Por un demonio – refunfuño mientras se subía a un taxi rumbo a casa 

Forrest despertó como todas las mañanas tranquilamente escuchando el cantar de las aves y las luces del amanecer cegándole un poco, se desperezo saliendo de la cama dispuesto a dar inicio a un nuevo día, estaba algo aburrido por no decir frustrado de que Jenny siempre se negara a una vida juntos, lo medito toda la noche y llego a una conclusión que le dolía admitir en voz alta, ella no le amaba y nunca le amaría, él tampoco podría ser un buen marido, porque todo este tiempo que estaban pasando juntos el no paraba de pensar en el teniente Dan, todo se lo recordaba, cuando estaba en Vietnam las estrellas en el cielo le recordaban a Jenny pero ahora cuando pensaba en Vietnam solo recordaba la lluvia y al teniente besándole la mejilla, cuando hablaba de la pesca lo recordaba encaramado en el mástil gritándole a los cielos y cuando paseaban por el campo recordaba como él se la pasaba cojeando por todos lados estrenando sus piernas.

Bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno peor no pudo ni abrir la nevera sin ver todos esos imanes que Dan había pegado allí, sin ver las fotos de ellos en la feria riendo abrazados despreocupadamente, la comida le recordaba a él (eso le pasa por preparar su desayuno favorito), la radio estaba en su emisora preferida, justo estaba tocando su banda favorita y en las noticias hablaban de economía precisamente de las acciones de la industria camaronera... no importaba cuando fingiera que estaba bien, sentía un enorme agujero en el centro de su pecho cada vez más grande consumiéndole con su soledad, tenía ganas de correr para siempre muy muy lejos de allí

\- ¿Jenny? – llamo al no sentir a nadie más en casa

Recorrió los cuartos encontrándolos vacíos, estaba oficialmente solo, no es que le asustara o le doliera estar completamente solo, era el hecho de que no entendía por qué lo estaba

\- ¿Jeeeenny? – volvió a llamar por la ventana

Nada, no había nada afuera. Se sentía asfixiado entre esa casa y salió al porche para ponerse sus zapatos nuevos que Jenny le regalo por su cumpleaños, de haber estado el teniente hubieran comido pastel y se la habrían pasado bailando toda la noche... ahora no tenía nada que hacer

\- Gump – escucho que le llamaban desde el portón

\- ¿Dan? – pregunto incrédulo de verle allí parado frente a la casa

\- ¿me abres? No tengo llaves – pidió amablemente con una expresión de cansancio preocupante para cualquiera – ¿sí?

\- ¡Dan! – le llamo mientras corría abrirle con lágrimas de alegría rodando por su rostro

\- ¿Qué viste un fantasma? – bromeo algo a la defensiva

Se abrazaron como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no llevaran un mes sin verse y solo fuera un buenos día de toda la vida, el mayor le estampo un beso justo sobre sus lágrimas mientras Forrest solo gimoteaba tratante de contener el sentimiento de aliviada alegría que le invadía

\- Te extrañe, lo siento si te hice enojar – se disculpó de antemano antes de volverlo a enojar, no quería que se volviera a ir – lo siento... - gimoteo de nuevo

\- Shhhhh- le callo abrazándole con más fuerza – no tienes idea la falta que me hiciste

Se miraron un instante, era verdad estaban hechos un desastre cuando no estaban juntos, riendo nerviosamente Dan trato de calmar el nudo en su garganta mientras sus ojos se aguaban en lágrimas que batallaba por contener, Gump por otro lado le beso con fuerza mientras lloraba a moco tendido, susurrando pequeñas disculpas valla a saber que había hecho mal, pero por si acaso ¿no?

\- Te voy a advertir una cosa – le freno en seco

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto aterrado ante la seriedad del ex teniente Taylor

\- Nunca, jamás en la vida, te repito NUNCA. Me dejes marcharme así otra vez, si... si tienes que quitarme las prótesis hazlo, pero detenme

\- ¿Qué? ¿de qué mme hablas? – ahora si estaba confundido ¿de qué habla?

\- Porque si me vuelvo a alejar de ti sé que moriré – exclamaba más que convencido de ello – te amo, te amo demasiado y no sé ya lo que es vivir sin ti...

\- Yo lo ammo, yo lo amo mmuchisimo Teniente Dan – respondió sonrojándose violentamente entre el llanto y las sonrisas de dicha

\- ¿hace cuánto no me dices así? – indago algo divertido

\- Nno importa- le abrazo de nuevo ocultando su rostro contra su pecho – te amo

Entraron a casa para desayunar riendo con timidez y nerviosismo, tratando de volver a recobrar la compostura a recuperar lo que tenían allí, Dan le veía fijamente como si tratara de memorizar cada detalle de su rostro mientras le tomaba la mano de vez en cuando

\- Sabes – le dijo finalmente

\- Si – respondió sonrojándose al sentirse de nuevo amado 

\- Te debo un pastel de cumpleaños, comprémoslo luego ¿sí?

\- Si

Asintió para darle un casto beso en los labios y seguir comiendo fingiendo que nada había pasado. En cuanto a Jenny bueno, ella volvió a cantar y hasta logro grabar un disco de country, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo y hasta volvió a tratarse con una de sus tías por parte de su madre puede que las cosas le fueran bien después de todo, aunque nunca volvió a pasarse por Alabama, al final del día ella entendía después de todo y se alegraba por Forrest, al menos el sí tenía quien lo amara. 


End file.
